I Want to Be your Hero
by RainbowCharlie
Summary: Rachel, Brittany, Santana & Quinn tienen poderes :D Ok ASCO de Summary. Brittana y Faberry :3
1. Chapter 1

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE (YA QUISIERA YO) ES DE FOX & SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, SÓLO USO MI IMAGINACIÓN***

_Hola :D Ok este es mi primer fanfic (No sean malas ;A;) ¿De qué trata? Muy fácil, las chicas de Glee tienen poderes (Sisi, tengo problemas xD) Bueno, espero que les guste, porque no es muy fácil escribir este tipo de cosas xD Vale ^^_

* * *

><p>Rachel: ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ CHISTE DE MAL GUSTO ES ESTE? ¿CREES QUE SOY TONTA PAPÁ?<p>

Sr. Berry: No cariño claro que no…

Rachel: Papá esta es la cosa más ridícula que me haz dicho!

El Señor Pierce (Papá de Brittany) interrumpió: Disculpa Rach, pero es verdad, sé que ambas los tomaron por sorpresa

Rachel: ¿Sorpresa? Es una tontería! Es decir… ¿SUPER PODERES? ¿En serio? Apóyame en esto Britt –La castaña buscó ayuda a su amiga que se encontraba sentada en el sofá-

La rubia se limitó a mirar a su padre, luego al padre de Rachel, y luego a su amiga con una mirada confundida

Rachel: Ash, quiero decir ¿Qué se supone que hago? ¿Vuelo? ¿Derrito las cosas con mi mirada?

Sr. Berry: Es más complicado que eso linda

Rachel: ¿Y tú que haces? ¿Eh?

Sr. Berry: Puedo congelar las cosas incluyendo el tiempo…

Rachel: ¿Y usted? –dijo mirando al papá de Brittany-

Sr. Pierce: Me teletransporto

Rachel: Por amor a Dios! Esto no es posible, es una locura! ¿Entonces qué se supone que hago yo?

Sr. Berry: Congelas el tiempo además de que puedes correr a grandes velocidades

Sr. Pierce: Tu eres telépata cielo –le dijo a Brittany- Puedes adentrarte en lo más profundo de las mentes de otras personas y averiguar que traman y cosas por el estilo

Rachel: ¿Se dan cuenta de lo ilógico que suena?

Sr. Berry: Inténtalo

Rachel: ¿Intentar el qué?

Sr. Berry: Tus poderes… concéntrate y piensa en que quieres que todo esto se detenga justo aquí y justo ahora…

Rachel: Papá eso es ridículo

Sr. Berry: Hazlo por mí…  
>Rachel: Bien… -cerró los ojos e hizo lo que su papá le dijo, imaginó que todo se detenía a su alrededor- ¿Ves? Que ridíc…<p>

La castaña miró a su alrededor, nada se movía… ni si quiera las manecillas del reloj avanzaban…

_'No es posible… no puede ser posible' _se dijo Rachel para sí

La castaña volvió a cerrar los ojos y se concentró en que todo volviera a la normalidad, una vez abiertos, su papá & el señor Pierce la miraban curiosa

Sr. Pierce: ¿Y bien? ¿Funcionó?

Rachel: Es que no lo creo… es impresionante… todo se detuvo & luego todo regresó… eso es genial

Sr. Berry: ¿Ahora me crees?

Rachel: Sí… definitivamente sí

Sr. Pierce: Es tu turno querida

Brittany: ¿Mi turno de qué?

Sr. Pierce: Mira a la persona de la cual quieres leer los pensamientos y concéntrate

Brittany: ¿Quién sea?

Sr. Pierce: Quien sea…

Brittany miró a Rachel y se concentró hasta que pudo escuchar una pequeña voz en su cabeza que decía '_Lo hago! No puedo creerlo… este poder me servirá para muchas cosas… soy especial, bueno ya lo era pero… ahora mucho más'_

Brittany: ¿Ya eras especial pero ahora mucho más? –le dijo mirando a su amiga- Que pensamiento más profundo

Rachel: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad puedes leer mentes?

Brittany: Al parecer sí…

Rachel: Imagínate todo lo que podremos hacer Britt Britt!

Sr. Berry: Mmm… aquí viene la segunda parte de la historia…

Sr. Pierce: Les contamos esto por… porque tienen que combatir

Sr. Berry: Tal y como tú y yo lo hacíamos Johannes –le dijo al papá de Brittany-

Sr. Pierce: Que buenos tiempos…

Brittany: ¿Seremos una clase de super-heroínas?

Sr. Pierce: Así es cariño…

Rachel: ¿Y contra quien vamos a pelear? Los ladrones que se roban los bancos una vez al año? Que desperdicio

Sr. Berry: No… nos informaron que ahora Fabray & López tienen unas hijas o hijos no estamos seguros

Sr. Pierce: Nosotros peleábamos contra Manuel López & Brad Fabray…

Rachel: Ajá y?

Sr. Berry: Es obvio que si alguna de sus hijas o hijos tienen poderes las obligarán a hacer lo que ellos hacían…

Brittany: Oye Rach, en nuestra escuela no van estas chicas, Quinn Fabray & Santana López?

Sr. Berry: ¿LAS CONOCEN?

Rachel: Ugh sí… y nos hacen la vida miserable

Sr. Pierce: ¿Lo ven? Son ellas

Sr. Berry: -tomó su portafolios- Tomen –les dio a ambas chicas un reloj- Con esto podrán ver que tanto hacen la hija de Fabray & la hija de López

Sr. Pierce: Por ningún motivo bajen la guardia, esas cosas suenan y tendrán que ir a donde se les indique

Sr. Berry: ¿Quedó claro?

Rachel: Sí…

Sr. Pierce: Bueno, si eso es todo… -se levantó de su asiento- Vámonos hija

Brittany se paró del sillón donde estaba sentada & abrazó a Rachel, luego al señor Berry para después salir de la casa.

Sr. Berry: Bueno, es mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana es día de escuela

Rachel: Sí… buenas noches papá

Sr. Berry: Buenas noches linda –besó su frente-

Rachel subió y se acostó en su cama, pensando en todas las cosas que podría hacer…

* * *

><p><em>Wuuuu :D Primer capítulo, la verdad es que apesto en estas cosas, pero trataré de mejorar, prometo que habrá Brittana &amp; Faberry (: Sólo esperen un poco más ^^ Bien, dejen sus cometarios &amp; recomendaciones<br>_  
><strong>Twitter: EchizenUchiha<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Wuuu :D Capítulo 2, perdonen si no actualicé tan rápido, pero es que entré a la escuela y tengo que entregar miles de trabajos -.- Bueno bueno, muchas gracias por los comentarios al primer capítulo me animaron a seguir escribiendo (:

* * *

><p>Quinn: Aún no entiendo porque tenemos que hacer esto<p>

Quinn y Santana estaban en el piso del sótano de la familia Fabray, y la rubia llevaba más de media hora quejándose acerca de los problemas que tener poderes le podían ocasionar

Santana: ¿Quieres callarte? No me concentro

Quinn: Y además, ¿Qué con esas tipas? ¿Berry y Pierce?

Santana: Joder Quinn que te calles

Quinn: Lo siento… pero es decir, de un día para otro mi papá no nos va a decir que yo lanzo fuego de mis manos, quiero decir soy ardiente y todo eso…

Santana: QUINN! Cállate… ¿No ves que no puedo armar esta cosa? –leía y releía un instructivo y en su otra mano se encontraba una pieza de metal volando entre sus dedos-

Quinn: ¿Y tú? ¿Controlar el metal?

Santana: -la pieza de metal cayó al suelo- ¡QUE TE CALLES! Serías un poco más productiva si me ayudaras a armar este estúpido láser

Quinn: Tampoco comprendo porque tenemos que destruir Lima… es decir, aquí vivimos nosotras

Santana: Cállate y ayúdame ok?

La rubia se sentó a un lado de su amiga, y trataron de armar el láser, poco a poco fue tomando forma y una vez que estuvo listo volvieron arriba donde se encontraban sus padres, revisaron el láser y les dieron la indicación de ir a destruir las tuberías de la ciudad

Santana: Ewww… entrar a las cañerías, ¿Tienes idea de cuanta porquería hay allí?

Sr. López: Hagan el sacrificio, piensen que pronto saldremos de aquí

Quinn: ¿Todo el drama es porque no quieren vivir aquí? Hay que tomar un avión y ya…

Sr. Fabray: Es más que eso… sólo queremos que inicien poco a poco, Manuel creo que lo que les mandaste a hacer fue un poco exagerado, aún no están listas para ese gran paso… y no queremos destruir toda Lima

Sr. López: Bien, tal vez sobre actué… todo esto es únicamente por Pierce y Berry…

Santana: Sigo sin comprender que tienen que ver los papás de esas 2 en todo esto

Sr. Fabray: No las podemos obligar a pelear por una causa que no conocen, sería injusto, además creo que ya tienen la edad suficiente

Quinn: ¿Edad suficiente? ¿Para qué?

Sr. López: Miren chicas, como ya sabrán, sus mamás también tenían poderes, hubo una gran explosión… ellas estaban cerca de ahí, y las culparon por ello, aunque no tuvieran nada que ver, les encargaron a Johannes y a James encargarse del problema

Sr. Fabray: Encontraron a sus madres y combatieron, algo salió mal… no sabemos muy bien qué fue, pero después de eso, las encontraron… bueno, muertas…

Santana: Siempre dijiste que mamá había muerto de cáncer

Quinn: Y que mi mamá había muerto en un accidente automovilístico

Sr. Fabray: Cuando nos enteramos de que ellos las habían matado, comenzamos a amenazarlos, usar nuestros poderes en su contra… nunca se defendieron…

Sr. López: Nos acusaron con el director, que inmediatamente nos expulsó, tampoco supimos muy bien qué hacer, pero nuevamente la culpa era de ellos, y vengamos a sus mamás, fuimos a casa de cada uno de ellos, y… matamos a sus esposas

Quinn: ¿USTEDES HICIERON QUÉ?

Sr. Fabray: No tienes porqué ponerte así Quinn, ellos mataron a Leyla! –chocó su mano contra la mesa-

Sr. López: Era obvio que se enojarían, comenzaron a pelear contra nosotros, y siempre nos vieron a nosotros como los malos, pero, no lo somos chicas, esta ciudad no tiene ninguna culpa, la culpa la tiene la gente

Sr. Fabray: Durante años nos prohibieron acercarnos a la gente, éramos criminales, estábamos en aislamiento, y todo por la mala fama que nos habían creado esos 2, ya no podemos hacer nada… pero ustedes, ustedes tienen que continuarlo, la gente que nos hizo sufrir las hará sufrir a ustedes también, tienen que tomar su venganza

Los minutos pasaban lentos, ambas chicas trataban de analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir, tantas cosas reveladas en tan poco tiempo, un odio incontenible crecía en el pecho de las 2, odio hacia esos apellidos _Berry y Pierce_ellos eran los culpables de la muerte sus madres.

¿Debían vengarse? Claro que sí, era su deber, era por sus mamás, por ellas lo hacían, sabían que no eras malas, simplemente no eran comprendidas.  
>Quinn: ¿Qué tenemos que hacer entonces?<p>

Sr. Fabray: Vamos a ir uno por uno, la gente que nos hizo sufrir, la primera… era una periodista que puso al pueblo en nuestra contra, ella ya no vive, murió hace 5 años o algo así… pero, su hijo continúa vivo

Quinn: ¿Y cómo se llama su hijo?

Sr. López: Es Hummel, Kurt Hummel

Santana: ¿Hummel? ¿Ese chico gay que va en nuestra escuela? Esto será pan comido… vamos Q

Sr. López: No tan rápido… no van a ir así como así, sabrán quiénes son y nos queremos que les hagan daño –Manuel sacó de su portafolios unos trajes y se los aventó a las chicas- Usen esto

Quinn: Mira, tenemos nuestros trajes y todo

Sr. Fabray: ¿Qué esperan? Pónganselos

Una vez que se pusieron sus trajes y regresaron con sus padres, les dieron las llaves del auto.

Santana: ¡Al fin me prestas el auto!

Sr. López: No cualquier auto, es el mejor automóvil al que se habrán subido nunca –abrió la cochera y un auto parecido al Batimóvil estaba ahí-

Santana: Admirable papá la copia barata del auto de Batman, esta cosa tiene más de 1000 años

Sr. López: Súbanse

Una vez dentro se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de tecnología que había en el auto, sensores de movimiento, GPS, cohetes y misiles que podrían ser lanzados desde el parachoques, función de poner navajas a los lados de los neumáticos, y por si fuera poco, volaba.

Les indicaron donde se encontraba la casa de los Hummel, y salieron volando con el auto. Mientras que en casa de los Berry, Rachel se encontraba desayunando junto con su padre cuando el reloj comenzó a sonar.

Sr. Berry: Deben ser ellas, no pensé que se tendrían que enfrentar tan pronto, no sé si puedan hacerlo

Rachel: Papá ¿Desconfías de mí? Lo haré

'_Rach, tu reloj también suena ¿cierto?' _  
>Rachel: ¿Brittany en dónde estás?<p>

_'En tu mente, ¿Suena cierto?'_

Rachel: Uhm… sí…

_'Voy para allá no tardo, y dile a tu papá que saque las cosas'_

Rachel: ¿Qué cosas?

'_No sé así me dijo mi papá, dile ya! Llego pronto'_

El señor Berry miraba extrañado a su hija, como si acabara de ver un fantasma o se hubiera vuelto loca.

Sr. Berry: Cariño, ¿Estás bien?

Rachel: Brittany acaba de meterse a mi mente… de verdad, podía escuchar su voz en mi mente, diciéndome cosas, viene aquí… y su papá dijo que sacaras las cosas o algo así

Sr. Berry: No tardo, ábrele a Brittany

Una vez que la rubia estuvo en la casa y el papá de Rachel regresó, les dio unos trajes, con la excusa de proteger su identidad, aunque no les serviría de mucho porque Santana y Quinn ya las habían visto antes.

El reloj continuó sonando y cuando tuvo la localización de donde se encontraban, salieron en el carro del papá de Rachel, súper-carro… mejor dicho.

Kurt estaba en su cuarto, escribiendo tranquilamente, cuando la puerta de la casa sonó, bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrió, no había nadie, bajó la vista y había una pequeña navaja… no le hizo caso y cuando se disponía a cerrar puerta la navaja se comenzó a mover y se encajó en la ropa del chico contra la pared, acto seguido… Quinn y Santana entraron a la casa.

Kurt: ¿Ustedes dos qué hacen aquí?

Santana: ¿Estás enterado de que tu madre era periodista? ¿Y se puso en contra de dos… uhm… super-héroes?

Kurt: ¿Héroes? Eran villanos, esos bastardos eran villanos!

Un cuchillo llegó a pocos centímetros de la frente de Kurt

Santana: Retráctate

Kurt: ¿Son ustedes? ¿Son sus hijas?

Quinn: ¿Tú qué crees?

Quinn comenzó a incendiar la casa poco a poco, mientras que Santana seguía manipulando los cuchillos en contra de Kurt, que rezaba por quedar vivo, aunque estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cada vez más.

Rachel y Brittany llegaron a la casa, bajaron del auto rápidamente y entraron, la entrada estaba en llamas y el pobre chico se encontraba sometido por la morena.

Brittany: Déjalo en paz! Rachel intenta apagar el fuego, busca a Quinn, yo me hago cargo de Santana…

La castaña obedeció y subió las escaleras en busca de Quinn.

_'Suéltalo, no es su problema, su madre ya está muerta, ¿Crees que no ha sufrido lo suficiente?' _

Santana: ¿Qué haces? –la morena comenzaba a perder la concentración y uno de los cuchillos cayó al suelo-

_'Puedes hacer mejores cosas… déjalo ir…' _

Santana: ¡DETENTE! –un par de cuchillos cayó al suelo-

_'Velo a los ojos, ¿Quieres que un chico inocente muera así? ¿A ti te gustaría?' _

Santana: QUE PARES! –todos los cuchillos cayeron al piso y Kurt salió corriendo por la puerta- Sal de mi mente! Tú no entiendes de lo importante que es esto para mí, es tú culpa! Ese imbécil debió haber muerto

Brittany: No es cierto… estás cegada por la ira ¿No lo ves? No tienes idea de lo que haces, tienes miedo, puedo sentirlo

Santana: No me conoces

Brittany: Tampoco tú a mí, ni a él, ni a ninguna de las personas que quieres herir…

Santana: QUINN! VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ! EL CHICO SE ESCAPÓ!

Quinn bajó corriendo las escaleras y tomó la mano de Santana.

Quinn: Cuídense princesitas… -avivó el fuego en toda la casa y Santana cerró la puerta, manipulando el cerrojo-

Rachel bajó rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que la casa entera estaba en llamas, trató de abrir la puerta pero no respondía, el humo no la dejaba ver, y estaba quedándose sin oxígeno, la puerta no abría, Brittany ya había caído al suelo tosiendo, trató de derribar la puerta pero fue en vano, sólo perdió fuerzas… no pudo más, y cayó al piso rendida junto a Brittany.

Rachel: -tomó la mano de Brittany- Lo lamento

* * *

><p>OMFG xD ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? Nah, ni yo misma tengo idea xD (¿Qué pasó con el láser? Tampoco sé, lo armaron a lo menso xD) ¿Ahora ven mi plan macabro :3 Pondré a algunos personajes de Glee... &amp; los mataré... ok no... no a todos :D! Haha (: Dejenme sus comentarios &amp; recomendaciones que leeré con mucho gusto :3<p>

**Echizen se despide.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, y ya por fin capítulo 3 :D! ¿Saben que nunca me quedo conforme con lo que escribo xD? Siempre siento que le falta algo, pero bueno... ustedes son los que deciden si está bien o está mal, ojalá sigan dejando sus reviews! Me alegra mucho leerlos :3_

**Todos preguntan '_Cuándo empieza la acción?' _**_;) Paciencia chicos... paciencia..._

* * *

><p>La castaña despertó en la habitación de su padre, junto a ella estaba Brittany quien dormía todavía. Su cabeza le pesaba y se paró suavemente, bajó las escaleras y escuchó a su padre hablar con Johannes, entró a la cocina…<p>

Sr. Berry: Gracias a Dios –abrazó a su hija fuertemente- Que bueno que estés bien

Rachel: ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Sólo recuerdo estar en la casa en llamas… y luego estaba aquí

Sr. Pierce: Brittany me llamó mentalmente, me teletransporté y luego las traje aquí, afortunadamente estaban bien, no puedo creer que esas chicas hayan sido capaces de eso…

Rachel: Eso no importa ¿Saben dónde está Kurt? No pudimos ayudarlo, salió corriendo de la casa y no tenemos idea si Quinn y Santana lo alcanzaron

Sr. Berry: No sabemos qué pasó con él, no te preocupes, estará bien

Esperaron a que Brittany despertara, y luego las llevaron al hospital, sólo para asegurarse de que estarían bien

Quinn: ¿No crees que exageramos? –La rubia jugaba con el radio del auto-

Santana: ¿Qué te pasa Fabray? Claro que no, eso es lo que se merecen, y deja eso, lo vas a descomponer

Quinn: ¿Y si mueren? ¿Qué voy a hacer si mueren? No voy a soportar la culpa

Santana: No morirán, y oye ¿Cómo quieres vengar a nuestras madres si no vas a poder matar a nadie? ¿Sabes que tienen que pagar cierto?

Quinn: Sí, lo sé

La morena orilló el carro y apagó el motor

Santana: Oye Q, sé que no va a ser fácil, pero estamos juntas… Eso es mejor que otra cosa –tomó su mano- ¿No lo crees?

Quinn: Supongo, es sólo que… No quiero que me tomen por un criminal

Santana: No te van a tomar por un criminal, somos especiales  
>Quinn: Nuestras mamás estarían orgullosas…<p>

Santana: Eso es de lo que hablo, por ellas hacemos esto

Quinn: Tienes razón… Ahora bien, antes de que se me olvide ¿Qué carajos pasó? ¿Por qué Kurt se escapó?

Santana: -desvió la mirada hacia la calle con fastidio- Esa chica Brittany, es un dolor de cabeza

Quinn: ¿Por su culpa se escapó?

Santana: Sí, esa maldita… Cuando nos volvamos a ver ya tendrá su merecido

Quinn: Bueno… creo que debemos ir a casa, anda arranca

Santana: Ok ok, a eso voy…

Las chicas volvieron a casa, guardaron el auto y se quitaron los trajes, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera allí…

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela… Brittany y Rachel caminaban hacia su clase platicando

Rachel: Bueno, a mí me toca Gramática, nos vemos en el almuerzo ok?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia el aula 203 con el gran letrero 'Química' y entró, todos se encontraban parados, al parecer les estaban asignando compañeros del laboratorio, el señor Pale se aclaró la garganta y mencionó el apellido de Brittany, la chica levantó la mano, y la asignó como compañera de Santana

Brittany: Disculpe profesor… ¿No podría cambiarme?

Sr. Pale: Lo siento Pierce, así fueron asignados y no quiero discusiones, por favor toma asiento junto a la señorita López

Brittany caminó nerviosa hacia la mesa y tomó asiento junto a la morena que únicamente miraba a Brittany de manera odiosa, la rubia miraba hacia todos lados pero claro evitando la mirada de la latina, que sentía que se clavaba cada vez más en ella

Sr. Pale: Vamos a conocernos un poco más, ¿Les parece? Hablen con su compañero, sean amigables…

Santana: -murmuró- Lo que me faltaba

Sr. Pale: ¿Algún inconveniente señorita López? ¿Por qué no habla con su compañera?

Santana: Ninguno, a eso voy profesor…  
>La morena volteó para quedar de frente con la rubia y extendió su mano<p>

Santana: Hola soy Santana y te detesto

Brittany: -Quedó mirando la mano y la estrechó suavemente- Hola… soy Brittany y me asustas… demasiado

Santana: Ok, ya nos conocimos felicidades

Brittany: Quedan 45 minutos de clase

Santana: -volteó los ojos- Genial, bueno… sólo hago esto para tener una buena calificación… ¿Color favorito?

Brittany: Lila… ¿Canción favorita?

Santana: Valerie de Amy Winehouse (R.I.P)

Siguieron platicando… Brittany le había perdido un poco el miedo, después de todo… había intentado matarla, pero ya había pasado, y ella sabía perdonar.

Por su parte Santana se concentraba en los ojos azules de la rubia, sus labios delineados, su cabello que caía sobre sus hombros, el olor de su perfume, frambuesa… y no sabía qué demonios le ocurría, no podía… ser posible que le… gus… ni siquiera podía pensar en ello ¿O sí? Ella era su enemiga… no podrían ser NADA absolutamente.

Al final de la clase el señor Pale les dio un experimento que deberían de realizar como tarea.

Santana: Esto no va a ser bueno

Brittany: No… no lo será

Santana: ¿Podemos hacer el trabajo en tu casa? No creo que mi papá esté de acuerdo con llevarte a la mía

Brittany: Mi papá tampoco querría que estuvieras en mi casa –bajó la cabeza- Sin ofender

Santana: -se rascó suavemente la cabeza y suspiró- Escúchame Pierce, mi padre está encargado de urgencias esta noche, así que… ven a mi casa, después de las 7 ¿Ok?

Brittany: -Sonrió abiertamente- Sí, estaré ahí puntual lo prometo

Santana: Oye, sólo estoy haciendo esto por el trabajo… Me sigues cayendo mal…

Brittany: -Asintió con la cabeza- Lo sé, ¿Por qué otra cosa lo harías? –La rubia guiñó su ojo y salió del aula-

Una vez que la rubia salió, Santana estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa _'Cálmate López, ¿Qué te pasa? Concéntrate, tú la odias… la detestas… Estúpido señor Pale, de tantos alumnos en este grupo me tuvo que emparejar con ella… estoy jodida… Ya! Contrólate, no va a pasar nada…' _

Brittany: -la rubia había vuelto al salón por su estuchera- No, no estás jodida, es un simple experimento

Santana: ¿Qué carajo? No hagas eso Pierce! –la morena se levantó de su asiento y empujó a Brittany- Fuera de mi camino, debo llegar a mi siguiente clase

Quinn se encontraba sentada en la clase de Cálculo mirando por la ventana, cuando alguien se sentó junto a ella, no le dio importancia, siguió pensando en sus cosas, fue cuando sintió el suave roce de unas manos sobre las suyas. _Lo siento_se alcanzó a escuchar.

La rubia sintió algo diferente, volteó a un lado y para su sorpresa ahí estaba Rachel Berry.

Quinn: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –A juzgar por el tono de voz, la chica no estaba muy feliz-

Rachel: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Calculando?

Quinn: No te hagas la tonta Berry

Rachel: Oye, estamos en cálculo ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que escribo poesía o que toco la guitarra, perdóname si mi presencia te incomoda, me cambiaré de banca si es que eso te parece

Quinn: ¿Qué no respiras?

Rachel: Debo tomar eso como un insulto ¿Cierto? Bueno como ya lo dije me cambiaré de asiento

Sr. Brennan: ¿Algún problema allá atrás?

Rachel: Sólo me iba a cambiar de lugar

Sr. Brennan: Siéntese señorita Rachel, no queremos alborotadores

Rachel: -murmuró- Ese viejo, por eso está solo y feo

La rubia a su lado dejó escapar una pequeña risa pero de inmediato se puso seria de nuevo.

Rachel: ¿Eso fue una risa?

Quinn: No, estás loca

Rachel: Fue una risa, mi oído está subdesarrollado sé cómo suena una risa, a mí no me pueden engañar

Quinn: ¡Que no! ¡Supéralo Berry!

Sr. Brennan: Fabray! A tu libro!

Quinn: Estoy en ello, Berry me distrae

Rachel: ¡CLARO QUE NO PROFESOR! ¡QUINN ES UNA LLORONA!

Quinn: ¿Llorona? ¡TÚ MADRE SERÁ CHILLONA!

Sr. Brennan: ¡SUFICIENTE!

Rachel: ¡CON MI MAMÁ NO TE METAS FABRAY!

Quinn: Oh lo lamento, ¿Herí los sentimientos de la pequeña estrella?

Rachel: Quisieras que tus palabras me lastimaran, son sólo quejidos de una chica insegura

Sr. Brennan: ¡YA BASTA! –golpeó su puño contra el escritorio, haciendo que toda la clase se sobresaltara- ¡USTEDES DOS FUERA DE MI SALÓN DE CLASES!

Rachel: Pero profesor…

Sr. Brennan: ¡FUERA YA!

Quinn y Rachel tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón y se sentaron en el suelo del pasillo, se veía tan vacío, todos se encontraban en sus salones, de vez en cuando pasaba el conserje limpiando un poco el piso.

Las dos chicas no se dirigían la palabra, sus miradas se cruzaban, pero eso era todo, faltaba poco para el receso y la tortura acabaría. Por fin la castaña fue quien se animó a romper el silencio

Rachel: Oye lo lamento

Quinn: Ok, esto me está frikeando ¿Por qué me hablas? ¿Recuerdas que te odio?

Rachel: ¿Recuerdas que intentaste matarme?

La rubia bajó la cabeza avergonzada y su mano jugaba nerviosamente con el filo de su blusa.

Rachel: En realidad no me interesa, sólo te estoy pidiendo perdón, tampoco es como que me agrades mucho… Sólo que no quiero que me echen de clase todo un año y que mi promedio perfecto se arruine, no te pido que seamos las grandes compañeras, puedes fingir que no existo si te es más fácil. Sólo quiero tomar mis apuntes.

Quinn: Vale… fingiré que no existes –la campana sonó y la rubia se paró- Adiós

Se encontró con Santana en el camino, quien la llevó lejos de la cafetería.

Quinn: ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

Santana: Debo decirte algo pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie, ni a tu papá, ni a la mosca volando, ni al espejo

Quinn: Ok, ya comprendí, lo prometo ¿Qué pasa?

Santana:

Quinn: ¿Uh? Oye cálmate, habla más despacio

Santana: Ok… Brittany… va a ir a mi casa porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo de química

Quinn: ¿Brittany…? ¿Pierce?

Santana: Uhum… -la latina mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente-

Quinn: ¿Cuándo? ¿Quieres que esté ahí para que la matemos?

Santana: No seas tonta! Es mi calificación de química, y va a ir hoy a la casa, no le diré a papá, tiene que trabajar en urgencias en la noche y no llegará hasta en la mañana, nadie debe porqué enterarse

Quinn: Ok… yo no diré nada

Santana: -se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga- Ay gracias Q, de verdad te lo agradezco much…

Quinn: Pero tendrás que darme tus lentes Gucci

Santana: ¿Qué? Ve y chin…

Quinn: A menos de que quieras de que tu querido papi se entere de que el enemigo estuvo en su casa… no creo que le guste la noticia

Santana: -suspiró y de su bolsa sacó unos relucientes lentes de sol- Más te vale que no digas nada, esos lentes eran mi vida

Quinn: Bah, ya te comprarás otros, anda vamos, creo que hoy había macarrones de especialidad –tomó la mano de la latina y fueron a la cafetería-

Brittany bajó las escaleras de su casa, le dio un beso a su padre y tomó su bolso.

Sr. Pierce: ¿A dónde dices que vas?

Brittany: Con Emily, tengo que hacer un trabajo –dijo sin hacer contacto visual con su padre-

Sr. Pierce: ¿Te quedarás allá?

Brittany: Es lo más probable… ya me tengo que ir papá, se hace tarde. Te amo, bye!

La rubia tomó el papel donde Santana había apuntado su dirección y caminó hacia la casa, el reloj marcaba las 7:13 así que no debía de haber ningún problema.

Una vez que llegó tocó el timbre, Santana le abrió y la invitó a pasar.

Santana: Bueno, mi papá se fue hace como 30 minutos y dijo que no regresará hasta mañana, vamos a mi cuarto, tengo las cosas arriba –subieron al cuarto de la latina- Ah… perdona el desastre, no he tenido tiempo de limpiar, oye quítate el mega abrigo Pierce, aquí ya no hace frío

Brittany se quitó su gabardina, dejando al descubierto unos shorts de mezclilla que presumían de unas piernas envidiables y un trasero bien marcado, y más arriba una playera roja escotada de tirantes que lucía perfecto en el abdomen plano y los pechos delineados de la rubia. La morena al verla de esa manera se quedó sin aire.

Brittany: ¿¡SANTANA? ¿Empezamos ya?

Santana: Ah… sí… -se sentó en el piso alfombrado de su recámara invitando a la rubia a hacer lo mismo, y así fue, se sentó a su lado… demasiado cerca- Estaba… pen…pensando que… Uhm…

Brittany: ¿Ajá? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que abra la ventana? Creo que estás un poco roja –Mientras decía eso se acercaba aún más a la morena que trataba de huir. Colocó su mano en la frente de la morena- ¡Estás ardiendo!

_'Por ti… por tu culpa'_pensó Santana

Brittany: ¿Mi culpa?

_'Mierda, olvidé que puede saber lo que pienso'_

Brittany: -soltó una pequeña risa- Sí, creo que olvidaste ese pequeño detalle –La rubia se acercaba todavía más a la latina-  
>Santana: Oye Pierce… déjame respirar… esp… espacio vital –dijo chocando contra la pared-<p>

Brittany: Ok, lo lamento hay que iniciar con el experimento de una vez

La rubia estaba dispuesta a regresar donde se encontraban los cuadernos y las cosas del experimento cuando Santana la jaló de nuevo y la azotó levemente contra el suelo para después ponerse encima de ella.

Santana: Ah no… Esto no se acaba así

* * *

><p><em>Espero los reviews matándome virtualmente (?) Ok no xD Aún no me maten, soy joven y tengo una carrera por delanteeee! Haha, bueno bueno, sigo pensando que le faltó algo pero aún así :3 Gracias por leerlo... próximamente capítulo 4 (Ya hasta parece show de TV :D Ok NO!) <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Holaaaa (De nuevo ._.) Bueno, soy buena y actualicé hoy :D Nuevamente debo darles las gracias (': Me hacen tan feliz xD! Ok... Faberry fans lo lamento... prometo que pondré más contantacto en el capítulo que .?docid=24532151ue :D!_

_Debo advertir que este capítulo contiene lemon -**Que por cierto APESTOOOO escribiendo xD- **Aún así lo intenté xD Lo piden... lo tienen (?) Ya no los aburro, sin más aquí el capítulo 4_

* * *

><p>Santana: Ah no… Esto no se acaba así<p>

Brittany: ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

La latina no respondió y atacó los labios de la rubia, al principio se oponía pero se fue soltando poco a poco, sus labios se conectaban suave y rítmicamente, y fue cuando Santana pidió permiso para entrar con su lengua a la boca de Brittany.

Sin problemas sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a danzar, en un beso húmedo y caliente, se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, y se miraron sin saber que decir, en realidad Santana no tenía idea de lo que había hecho y Brittany estaba sofocada, aún así, a ambas les había gustado y fue más que suficiente para que Santana la besara de nuevo.

Sus respiraciones ya estaban arrítmicas, pequeños suspiros salían de sus bocas y la rubia se retorcía debajo del cuerpo de la morena, rozando su centro suavemente, el ambiente estaba acalorado, y se podía apreciar como la luz del cuarto de Santana era la única encendida en toda la calle, cada vez que se separaban no decían ninguna palabra, simplemente se miraban.

_'Esto está mal, está muy mal' _repetía Santana en su mente, pero no le importaba, sus instintos respondían, no ella, además el roce que Brittany provocaba al retorcerse la estaba excitando, tomó a la rubia de la cintura y la condujo hasta su cama, una vez ahí se colocó como antes estaban.

Acarició suavemente su rubio cabello, admirando sus ojos azules, y bajando hasta su cuello, dejando un pequeño beso, coló sus manos bajo la pequeña playera de la rubia, sintiendo su abdomen tenso y la deslizó por sus hombros, dejando al descubierto un sostén de encaje negro, ante el cual Santana se lamió los labios.

Pasó su lengua por el abdomen de la rubia y fue subiendo hasta llegar al valle que se formaba entre los pechos de Brittany, y los delineó poco a poco, haciendo que la rubia gimiera silenciosamente.

Santana había puesto una de sus manos en la espalda de la holandesa, jugando con el seguro del sostén, no estaba segura de desabrocharlo o no, pero la rubia se lo rogó. _Hazlo, hazlo ya _le dijo Brittany al sentir sus manos indecisas, y así lo hizo, lo desabrochó y lo dejó caer al suelo, admiró los pechos de la rubia, sus perfectos pechos, y una vez más pasó su lengua por el valle, y por todo el seno, la holandesa suspiraba con el contacto y se retorcía aún más.

Una de las manos de Santana fue guiada hasta el pecho de Brittany, lo masajeó suavemente mientras la otra bajaba hasta el botón del short, lo desabrochó rápidamente y lo deslizó por las largas piernas de la rubia, fue entonces cuando sintió que Brittany metía sus manos por su playera, se levantó un poco y dejó que se la quitara, y rápidamente le quitó el sostén también.

Brittany besaba los pechos de la morena, los lamía y los mordía suavemente, haciéndola gemir, acariciando la espalda descubierta y sintiendo la respiración pesada… sólo seguía haciéndolo, haciéndola gemir.

Santana jugaba con el elástico de las bragas negras que hacían conjunto con el brassier que antes llevaba puesto, subió dejando pequeños besos en el abdomen marcado, los pechos y el cuello, hasta llegar hasta el oído de la rubia, mordió el lóbulo y respiró en el.

Santana: ¿Tenemos una chica traviesa uh? ¿Sabes que les pasa a las chicas malas?

Brittany negó con la cabeza, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Santana: Las tengo que castigar…

La latina sonrió lujuriosamente y besó a la rubia de nuevo, mientras que su mano bajaba hacia las bragas de la holandesa, y las quitó rápidamente, se separó rápidamente para admirar su desnudez y su vulnerabilidad.

Brittany: No, no puedo hacer esto…

Santana acarició sus muslos suavemente, y la besó nuevamente.

Santana: Ni creas que te vas de aquí Pierce

Tomó una de las medias que traía puesta y ató a Brittany a la cabecera de la cama, sonriendo nuevamente y descendiendo peligrosamente hacia el centro de Brittany.

Acarició sus muslos y su trasero firme, haciendo gemir en silencio a la joven atada, los apretó aún más fuerte y fue cuando un gran grito de placer salió de la boca de Brittany, Santana sonrió ante la reacción y decidió a seguir con su labor.

Nerviosamente acercó su mano al centro de la rubia, y comenzó a sobarlo suavemente, pero sentía que eso no era suficiente, así que acercó su boca a la zona y comenzó a lamer descaradamente.

Brittany estaba atada a la cama, retorciéndose y gimiendo, cuando sintió la lengua de Santana en su centro sintió algo nuevo, nunca lo había sentido con ningún otro chico con el que se había acostado alguna vez, era diferente, la lengua traviesa de la latina buscaba el punto perfecto, el punto que la haría perder la razón.

Y lo encontró, lamió el clítoris lentamente, haciendo que Brittany gimiera más fuerte, y luego lo lamió más rápido, lo mordía y succionaba suavemente, ya tenían un ritmo y la rubia se había acoplado moviendo sus caderas.

Sin preguntarlo Santana acercó dos dedos a la entrada de la rubia, que sólo asintió mordiéndose el labio, haciendo sonreír a la morena nuevamente.

Metió ambos dedos y Brittany respondió con un gemido de placer, y unas cuantas sacudidas en la cama.

Santana: Estás muy mojada… -le dijo con un tono sensual-

La holandesa sólo cerraba los ojos, y trataba de no gemir, seguía atada a la cama y eso la frustraba, ya que no podía hacer nada, estaba tratando de zafarse del nudo que no sintió los dedos de la morena moviéndose rápidamente dentro de ella.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que le marcaba Santana, que metía y sacaba los dedos, mientras que la rubia se retorcía, ella sólo sonreía sensualmente.

Volvió a lamer la zona cuando se dio cuenta de que Brittany se mojaba más y más, sus dedos entraban y salían, y su lengua remataba en placer que estaba recibiendo.

Brittany: Yo, yo voy a… oh por Dios…

La rubia había perdido la capacidad de decir palabras coherentes desde hacía ya unos minutos, la latina la estaba volviendo loca, y sentía que su orgasmo llegaría en cualquier momento.

La morena también lo sintió y comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos más rápido y su lengua se movía ágilmente.

Brittany: Yo, ya no… siento que…

Gritó de placer cuando sintió que llegaba su orgasmo, viniéndose en los dedos de la morena, se retorcía y obligó a Santana a subir para besarla con lujuria, y ella no opuso resistencia.

La rubia sentía su cuerpo flotar, como si hubiera recibido algún tipo de droga extraña, se sentía cansada pero llena de una nueva energía, era una sensación que no podía explicar, simplemente le había ocurrido.

Brittany: Más vale que me desates ahora…

Santana: ¿Y si no qué?

Brittany: Ya verás de lo que soy capaz…  
>Santana: Ni lo sueñes Pierce, ¿Tienes idea de lo vulnerable que te ves en este momento…? Estás desnuda, atada en mi cama…<p>

Brittany: He dicho que me dejes ir Santana

La latina negó con la cabeza, y Brittany levantó su cadera, chocando su centro con el de Santana, quien gimió al contacto.

Le preguntó una vez más, y al ver que la morena no pensaba ceder comenzó embestir a Santana lentamente.

Brittany: Creo que traes mucha ropa puesta…

Santana volteó a ver sus bragas y luego a la rubia que sonrió lujuriosamente y con sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas.

Brittany: Quítatelas…

La morena obedeció de inmediato y las dejó caer al piso, Brittany siguió embistiendo a Santana poco a poco quien sonreía de placer y sentía que su piel hervía, sus centros calientes conectaban el uno con el otro, provocando una fricción que ambas disfrutaban.

Santana movía su cabello de lado a lado, gritando y gimiendo, sentía que ese contacto no era suficiente, así que se acomodó en posición de tijeras logrando un mayor placer.

Ya no respiraba con propiedad, y su mente estaba totalmente nublada, no sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, pero estaba segura de que se arrepentiría después, aún así, continuaba moviéndose al ritmo de la rubia.

Santana: Oh por Dios Brittany! Yo voy a… voy a…

No pudo terminar su frase ya que un orgasmo la invadió y sintió como el líquido chorreaba por sus muslos y los de Brittany, se acostó al lado de la holandesa en la cama y cerró los ojos, tenía que analizar bien lo que había hecho.

Brittany consiguió desatarse después de muchos intentos, y se quedó admirando a Santana, le acarició el cabello, y las tapó con una sábana. Se mordió la mano culpable, sabía que lo que acababa de pasar no era nada bueno… nada bueno.

* * *

><p><em>Ya lo dije... <strong>APESTO ESCRIBIENDO LEMON <strong>xD Brittana fans lo piden, lo tienen (?) Y Faberry fans creánme que en el siguiente capítulo habrá contacto... Ya se los debo._

_Y no, ni crean que todo se va a poner color de rosa... Falta la acción! ¡MUERTEEEE! :D Ok no... bueno para que les miento, sí voy a matar personajes xD! Y probablemente en el siguiente ya haya otra "batalla" & blablabla... Bueno me voy... Reviews (?) :D_

_Off-topic: ¡LA CONCHA! ¿YA VIERON WHO RUN THE WORLD (GIRLS)? *se muere* HeMo is sexyyyy *-*!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bien :D He vuelto, pensaba actualizar el viernes, pero me quitaron el internet desde el jueves & D: Muchas gracias por comentar... Faberry fans no me maten D: Fueron pacientes y en este capítulo se los recompenso (PERO POR AMOR A DIOS, NO ME MATEEEEN D:) además el capítulo que sigue ya está planeado, y ya sé a quien voy a matar ;) Wuahaha, bueno ya... Capítulo 5._

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba en su habitación cuando en la ventana se oyeron golpeteos. Se levantó a la ventana y agarró un insecticida que tenía a la mano, si era un ladrón al menos lo intoxicaba con el mata cucarachas.<p>

La ventana sonó de nuevo y Rachel la abrió para encontrarse con Brittany.

Rachel: ¡BRITT! ¡Me espantas!

Brittany: ¿Y ese insecticida para qué?

Rachel: No importa, ¿Te das cuenta de que es muy tarde? ¿Qué pasa?

Brittany: Rachel… creo que hice algo horrendo

Rachel: ¿Estás bien? ¿Mataste a alguien? ¿¡MATASTE A ALGUIEN? ¿¡ERES UNA ASESINA EN SERIE? ¡NO ME MATES!

Brittany: ¿Qué? No… no… -se derrumbó en el piso de la habitación de la castaña- Promete que no le dirás a nadie

Rachel: Lo prometo, ¿Qué?

Brittany: ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iría a hacer ese proyecto con Santana? –Rachel asintió con la cabeza- Digamos que… Uhm… ¿Cómo decirlo? Hubo… bueno… sexo.

Rachel: ¿Su proyecto de Química… era de sexo? O… -se quedó callada unos segundos- BRITTANY S. PIERCE, DIME QUE NO ES LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO.

'_Tuvo sexo con Santana… ¿SEXO CON SANTANA? ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza?' _

Brittany: Bueno, pues sí es lo que piensas…

Rachel: Bien, número uno, deja de meterte en mí mente, y número dos ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿¡Y CON SANTANA? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste, estamos jodidas, ya, todo se fue a la basura.

Brittany: Rachel… perdóname –bajó la cabeza- Me siento muy mal, te lo juro

La castaña se sentó junto a su amiga en el piso y la abrazó de manera protectora, suspiró y luego de que la rubia dejara de llorar, la acompañó a su casa (Tomando en cuenta de que eran pasadas de las 2 am) y se puso a reflexionar antes de dormir, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

La primera clase era gimnasia, y ya que el profesor había faltado les dejaron la clase libre, decidida Rachel se acercó a Quinn, que se encontraba bebiendo agua, y la tomó bruscamente de los hombros.

Rachel: Tú y yo, vamos a hablar ¡Ya!

Quinn: ¿Dónde quedó el trato? ¿Recuerdas que para mí no existes?

Rachel: Te va a interesar saber que tu amiguita se trae algo entre manos, y eso no me parece para nada.

Quinn: No me incumbe lo que Santana haga o deje de hacer.

Rachel: Oh, el problema es que lo que se trae entre manos es a Brittany

Quinn miró confundida a Rachel, miró a ambos lados y la jaló hacia la bodega de utilería.

Quinn: ¿Qué? Debes estar bromeándome

Rachel: ¿Qué gano yo?

Quinn: ¿Que me enoje con Santana? No lo sé, tal vez no eres tan santa como te vez, además debes recordar que esto es la guerra, no es una tierra de mariposas y arcoíris, que eso te entre bien en la cabeza

Rachel: ¿Siempre estás a la defensiva?

Quinn: ¡NO PUEDO BAJAR LA GUARDIA! ¡Y MENOS CONTIGO! Por su culpa vivo un infierno, ¿matar gente? ¿HE CAÍDO TAN BAJO? ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA SUYA!

Rachel: -se acercó poco a poco a ella- ¿Por qué lo haces?

Quinn: No te importa Berry –dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima que corría por su mejilla-

Rachel: Tienes razón, no es de mi importancia, sólo quiero que tu amiguita deje las manos quietas

Quinn: Te aseguro que no está haciendo nada, la conozco, sé que lo que dices es una vil mentira

Rachel: Mira, Brittany puede ser muy despistada a veces, y por lo que dicen Santana es una zorra a la que no le importan los sentimientos de la gente, no quiero que Britt salga lastimada

Quinn: ¿Y si no qué? ¿Nos vas a partir la madre?

Rachel: Claro que sí –caminó furiosa a la puerta de la bodega y trató de abrir pero no pudo- Abre esto

Quinn: Sólo jala el picaporte, no es tan difícil

Rachel intentó de nuevo y nada pasó, estaba cerrado.

Rachel: ¡JODER! ¿Estoy encerrada aquí contigo?

Quinn: No, estás encerrada con la reina de Inglaterra, si babosa, estás encerrada conmigo –Empujó a Rachel de la puerta- ¡Ya jodiste la cerradura! ¡Nos la van a cobrar!

Rachel: Si logramos salir de aquí, además yo no le hice nada, me acerqué a abrir la puerta y ya estaba así, no me eches la culpa por esto

Quinn: Tiene que haber otra salida por aquí, no es posible que me quede aquí contigo… No es posible

Rachel se encaminó detrás de Quinn que buscaba otra puerta de salida, Quinn tropezó con unas ligas de estiramiento en el piso y cayó llevándose a Rachel junto con ella.

Quinn: ¡AUCH! ¿A qué tarado se le ocurrió poner esas ligas ahí? –se frotó los ojos y luego se percató que Rachel estaba tirada encima de ella- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

Rachel: Me duele mi brazo… creo que me golpeé muy fuerte al caer

Quinn: Ahm… holaaaa… ¿Te das cuenta de que estás encima de mí? ¡Muévete!

Rachel: No Quinn, de verdad, me duele mucho mi brazo

Quinn: Bueno, si te levantaras podría ayudarte –le dijo con un tono más suave de lo usual-

Rachel se sentó poco a poco en el piso sin mover su brazo izquierdo, y Quinn se sentó frente a ella, tomó su brazo y lo comenzó a apretar.

Quinn: ¿Dónde te duele? –le preguntaba mientras apretaba-

Rachel: Auch, ahí…

Quinn: No soy una experta en estas cosas, pero el papá de Santana es doctor así que debe haber algo aquí que nos pueda servir, espera

Rachel: ¿A dónde vas?

Quinn: Voy a buscar si entre las cajas hay una venda o una toalla para que te descanse el brazo, no está roto, o eso creo… Bueno el punto es que te va a ayudar que te ponga algo ahí.

La rubia se dispuso a buscar entre las cajas y como si hubiera sido un milagro encontró un botiquín de primeros auxilios, lo tomó y regresó a donde estaba Rachel, nuevamente se sentó frente a ella y abrió el botiquín.

Le puso pomada en el brazo y después tomó una venda. Comenzó a vendar como le habían enseñado y luego colocó el pequeño broche.

Quinn: Ya está, no te debe de doler tanto ahora –cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Rachel-

Rachel: Gracias Quinn… ¿Ya te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?

Quinn: -se sonrojo al oír el comentario- Pues sí, pero… gracias…

Rachel: Gracias a ti, no sé que hubiera hecho si mi brazo se hubiera quedado así, eres mi heroína…

Quinn: Pensé que me odiabas…

Rachel: Tal vez, pero gracias…

Quinn sonrió, y Rachel se acercó más a su rostro, la rubia se petrificó y luego sintió los labios de Rachel en la comisura de sus labios, luego en su mejilla y luego en su oreja _'Gracias' _le susurró suavemente.

Se separó y le sonrió, Quinn le sonrió de vuelta, y esta vez la que se acercó fue ella, dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la castaña.

Comenzaron a darse tiernos besos en la mejilla, como si estuvieran jugando, y cuando Rachel se acercaba a darle un beso, Quinn volteó su cabeza haciendo que el beso que iba hacia la mejilla se desvió directo a la boca de la rubia.

Rachel se separó en shock, y Quinn la miró apenada, pero cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, la castaña se acercaba de nuevo, y le dio otro beso en los labios, muy pequeño, sólo un roce.

Quinn: ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

Rachel: No lo sé… pero creo que… -fue interrumpida por la rubia que le dio otro beso en los labios-

Esta vez el beso duró más, sus labios se encontraban, se reconocían, se sentían, era tierno, como un primer beso… Y de pronto abrieron la puerta de la bodega.

'¡¿_QUÉ CARAJO FABRAY?' _se escuchó desde la puerta, haciendo que Rachel y Quinn se separaran asustadas.

* * *

><p><em>Oooooh... ¿Qué acaba de ocurriiiiir? ¿Quién abrió la puertaaaa? Ohohoho xD! Bueno Faberry fans, lo piden, lo tienen (La relación de BrittanySantana & Quinn/Rachel me está comenzando a confundir... ¡Y ES MI FANFIC!) _

**_¿Algo nuevo? Lee el Fanfic "Ruleta Rusa" _s/7440560/1/Ruleta_Rusa**

_Reviews (?) ;D_


	6. Chapter 6

**_¡_**_Estoy de vuelta**! **Hablo como si me tardara eternidades en actualizar xD! Ok... Faberry fans creo que todos me quieren matar xD Les PROMETO que va a haber más interacción, y claro que habrá lemon... Pero no en este capítulo *trollface* xD Bien bien... todos quieren que mate a Finn... y... No lo maté xD (O al menos no aún) Pero en este capítulo un personaje **SÍ **se muere... ya verán quién es. Y Kurt sigue desaparecido O_O' xD! Bueno, ya no los aburro, aquí sin más el capítulo 6._

* * *

><p>'<em>¡¿QUÉ CARAJO FABRAY?'<em>

Quinn: ¡PUCK! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Puck: Te llevamos buscando desde hace rato, queremos jugar basket… ¿Vienes o qué? ¿Qué tanto haces aquí?

Quinn: -Nerviosa- Uhm… vine a buscar una… una chamarra que tenía perdida, pero no la encontré y entre tanta cosa me hice bolas y me caí

Puck: Uhum… bueno ya vente.

El chico de mohicano salió de la bodega y Quinn volteó a ver a Rachel que se escondía tras unas cajas de cartón.

Quinn: Esto nunca pasó ¿Me oíste? –Salió rápidamente de la bodega-

Rachel tardó unos cuantos minutos en asimilar lo que había ocurrido, no tenía derecho de reclamarle a Brittany que había tenido sexo con Santana, bueno, ella no había hecho algo tan grave, pero se había besado con el "enemigo" y eso para ella era pecado.

La castaña salió de la bodega cuidando que nadie la viera y corrió hacia la enfermería, no quería ver a nadie el resto del día.

Rachel estaba en su cama recostada pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido, estaba confundida ¿Le había gustado? ¿Qué había sentido? Quinn era muy bonita…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su reloj, se puso rápidamente su traje, y cuando bajó las escaleras, Brittany ya se encontraba abajo. Corrieron hacia el auto y marcaron las coordenadas en las cuales se encontraban los problemas.

Era la casa de Blaine Anderson, un chico recién transferido a su escuela, cuando entraron por la puerta, Quinn lo tenía rodeado con llamas y Santana sostenía un hacha justo encima de su cabeza.

Rachel: ¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!

Quinn: No puedes decirnos que hacer –el fuego se avivó aún más-

Brittany: -Miró a Santana con decepción- No lo hagas… por favor…

Quinn: ¿Qué esperas? Tira el hacha de una vez…

La latina miró a ambos lados y vio a Quinn con una mirada furiosa, y por el otro a Brittany, que le suplicaba que no lo hiciera. ¿Pero qué le pasaba?

_Sólo fue sexo Santana, sólo sexo. No significó nada…_

Brittany: -Había leído los pensamientos de Santana- ¿NO SIGNIFICÓ NADA? ¡¿ME COGISTE PORQUE SE TE ANTOJÓ?

Quinn: ¿ENTONCES ES CIERTO?

Santana: ¡CÁLLATE PIERCE!

Brittany: -Con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡RESPÓNDEME LÓPEZ! ¿SÓLO FUI UNA ESTÚPIDA MÁS?

Rachel: -Intentó tomar el hombro de la rubia, pero al parecer su amiga no reaccionaba y estaba a punto de llorar- No llores Brittany, cálmate.

Santana: ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, BRITTANY!

El ambiente estaba en tenso, las llamas estaban más avivadas, el hacha se movía peligrosamente encima de la cabeza de Blaine y Brittany explotaría en cualquier momento.

Brittany: ¡TE ODIO SANTANA LÓPEZ! ¡ERES UNA PERSONA HORRENDA!

Quinn: ¡CÁLLATE, NO LE HABLES ASÍ! –la rubia se acercó a Brittany y la tiró al piso-

Rachel: ¡DEJA A BRITT EN PAZ!

En el piso se encontraba Brittany lanzando golpes hacia Quinn, que trataba de esquivarlos, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil ya que Rachel forcejeaba para que se levantara del piso. Era ahora o nunca.

Quinn: ¡SANTANA YA! ¿QUÉ ESPERAS!

La morena asintió con la cabeza y subió el hacha aún más sobre el aire.

Blaine: No, por favor… no lo hagas

Santana: Demasiado tarde Anderson… demasiado tarde.

Brittany: ¡NO! ¡Rachel haz algo! ¡El tiempo!

Rachel: ¿El qué?

Brittany: Haz que esto se detenga ¡Ya!

Quinn: Cállate Pierce –la rubia le dio una cachetada a Brittany que golpeó su cabeza contra el piso-

Rachel: No puedo, no me puedo concentrar…

Quinn: -Con un tono de voz sarcástico- Oh… tu amiguita está sangrando…

Rachel: ¡Brittany! ¡CÁLLENSE TODOS!

Santana: Muérete inepto.

Un ruido sordo inundó la sala, las llamas se apagaron y sólo se vio el hacha clavada en el piso y la cabeza de Blaine ensangrentada.

Rachel: ¡NO! ¡Maldita seas!

La castaña se abalanzó sobre la latina y comenzó a golpearle la cara

Rachel: ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A BRITTANY? ¡ERES UNA ZORRA! ¡NO TE LE VUELVAS A ACERCAR NUNCA EN LA VIDA!

Quinn: ¡Ya déjala!

Rachel: Y tú cállate, que no eres tan santa… ¡TODOS AQUÍ SON UNOS IDIOTAS! ¡PERO MÁS TÚ LÓPEZ! ¡HERISTE A BRITTANY Y ESO NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!

Se levantó del suelo, y tomó a Brittany en sus brazos, que aún seguía inconsciente, luego empujó a Quinn, que cayó al suelo a un lado de Santana, y salió de la casa quemada por las llamas.

Santana sentía un dolor inexplicable, no le importaba que Rachel le hubiera pegado, para nada… Unos cuantos moretones se borrarían, pero recordaba la mirada de Brittany… La miraba decepcionada, destrozada. Sintió que los ojos celestes entraban en lo más profundo de su mente, para reclamarle.

Sin más, empezó a llorar, no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable, pero debía desahogarse, sus sollozos se volvieron audibles y Quinn simplemente la abrazó.

Quinn: ¿Lo hiciste cierto? ¿Acostarte con Brittany?

Santana simplemente asintió, y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn.

Quinn: No te voy a reclamar… No tengo ningún derecho… Sólo te quiero preguntar por qué… No me tienes que contestar ahora, cuando estés lista, quiero que me lo digas

Santana: -entre sollozos- Lo maté… soy una perra…

Quinn: No te llames así, mejor vámonos de aquí… Alguien nos verá

Ambas salieron de la casa quemada y con el cuerpo de Blaine, en el piso de la sala sangrando, subieron al auto esperando que nadie las viera.

Rachel: Despierta Britt –la castaña acariciaba el cabello de su amiga, que yacía acostada en la cama aún sin despertar-

Sr. Pierce: -entró junto con James a la habitación- ¿No ha despertado?

Rachel: No… ni si quiera nota que estoy aquí… ¿No sería mejor que la lleváramos al hospital?

Sr. Berry: No querida, no queremos que haya sospechas de nada… ya despertará…

Rachel: ¿Les puedo decir algo?

Sr. Pierce: Claro, dinos…

Rachel: No sé si Brittany te haya dicho esto, pero creo que hace unos dos días fue a hacer un proyecto de química

Sr. Pierce: Ah, claro, ¿Con Emily? ¿No?

Rachel: La verdad es que… fue a casa de Santana, porque ella es su compañera, y… ellas… bueno… cómo decirlo… tuvieron sexo…

El señor Pierce se quedó atónito, su cara parecía no tener expresión, sus ojos azules voltearon a ver a su hija que yacía en la cama.

Sr. Berry: ¿Es eso cierto?

Rachel: Sí… ella me lo dijo…

Sr. Pierce: No puede ser posible… no es posible… ¿Por qué le hizo eso? ¿Por qué a mi Brittany? ¿Por qué a mi nena? –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-

Sr. Berry: Tranquilo Johannes…

Sr. Pierce: ¿Y esa maldita se atrevió a tratarla así? ¡¿DESPUÉS DE HABER TENIDO… ESO… CON MI NIÑA, LA LASTIMÓ?

Rachel: Yo… la defendí… traté de hacerlo, pero Brittany se veía muy dolida…

Sr. Pierce: -se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Brittany- ¡No mi niña! ¿Por qué ella?

Sr. Berry: Johannes, tranquilo, ella estará bien, se dará cuenta de que esa tal Santana no vale la pena.

Sr. Pierce: ¡Es que no lo entiendes! La usó para un rapidín, y luego la lastimó, jugó con ella, ¡SABES COMO ES BRITTANY, JAMES!

Rachel: Creo que no debí haber abierto la boca…

Sr. Berry: Está bien cariño… eso no importa… ¿Qué pasó con el chico? ¿Blaine?

La castaña bajó la mirada y apretó ambas manos al colchón.

Rachel: El… murió…

Acto seguido comenzó a llorar, su padre se sentó a su lado y el señor Pierce la abrazó de manera protectora.

Rachel: Pude haberlo salvado… y fue mi culpa… yo… soy una tonta…

Sr. Pierce: Son cosas que pasan… no te culpes…

Sr. Berry: Ya habrá más gente a la que salves… Estoy seguro de que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo…

Rachel lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Johannes mientras que James sostenía la mano de su hija. Sus días habían sido asquerosos.

Quinn y Santana llegaron a la residencia López.

Santana: Me voy a dar un baño… tengo las manos llenas de sangre, y siento que mis ojos van a explotar

Quinn: También yo… bañémonos juntas S, vamos –tomó a la morena de la mano y subieron las escaleras-

Sr. López: Hola chicas ¿Qué tal les fue?

Quinn: Bien… Uno menos…

Sr. López: Esas son mis niñas –las abrazó fuertemente- ¿Santy? ¿Estás bien?

Santana: Uhm… sí… sólo estoy… cansada… Me daré un baño…

Sr. López: ¿Te sientes mal por haber matado a ese chico cierto? –La latina asintió con la cabeza- No te preocupes, sé que te sientes culpable… Pero míralo de esta forma… Lo estás haciendo por tu mamá…

'_Lo estás haciendo por tu mamá' _resonó fuertemente en la cabeza de Santana…

Santana: Sí papá… sólo debo… acostumbrarme…

Sr. López: Estaré aquí para ti, y Quinn siempre te ayudará, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que operar a un paciente, regresaré en la noche.

Manuel López estaba dispuesto a bajar por las escaleras cuando sintió la mano de Santana en su brazo obligándolo a voltearse. Acto seguido la morena se lanzó a los brazos de su papá llorando.

Santana: Papi… Soy un asco…

Sr. López: No mi niña… no lo eres… nunca digas eso…

Santana: Brittany… Brittany…

Sr. López: ¿Y esa qué tiene que ver aquí? –su tono de voz notaba molestia-

Santana: Ella vino a la casa… y yo… yo… me acosté con ella papá…

Sr. López: ¿QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUÉ?

Santana: Perdóname papi… yo no… lo siento…

Sr. López: ¿Tú lo sabías? –dijo mirando a Quinn-

Quinn: Sí…

Sr. López: -separó a Santana de su pecho- ¿Cómo pudiste?

Santana: Perdóname papá… yo no…

Sr. López: ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA! –alzó su mano con furia-

Un golpe se oyó, y la mano de Manuel golpeó la mejilla… de Quinn. Se había interpuesto entre Santana y él cuando vio la mano alzarse.

Santana: ¡Quinn!

Quinn: No… la… toques…

Sr. López: -miró decepcionado y enojado a Santana- Ya hablaré contigo llegando a casa…

Una vez que salió de la casa Santana se derrumbó nuevamente, y Quinn la abrazó fuertemente.

Quinn: Estoy aquí S… no llores…

Santana: Te pegaron por mi culpa, soy una pésima persona…

Quinn: Eres una persona hermosa… y vales muchísimo… y yo te protegeré siempre… sobre todas las cosas…

Santana: Mi papá me odia

Quinn: No te odia… sólo está impactado…

Santana: ¿Te puedo decir algo? ¿Y no me juzgarás?

Quinn: Claro que sí, dime…

Santana: Creo que… estoy enamorada de Brittany…

* * *

><p><em>ARE YOU MAD? Ahahaha! Bueno, dije que mataba a alguien y lo cumplí (LOL Blaine no me cae bien...) uh, el drama está bueeeeno... Todos están en sus días o que onda O_O' Las chicas andan bien emocionales xD Bueno, déjenme sus reviews que disfruto mucho leer (:<em>

**_¿Algo nuevo? Lee el Fanfic "Ruleta Rusa" _s/7440560/1/Ruleta_Rusa**

_Off-topic: ¡ESTOY BIEN FELIZ PORQUE EN 17 DÍAS MIS BRITTANA COMENZARÁN A SER NOVIAS OFICIALMENTE! *-* LALALALA (8) Todos bailemos la Macarena (?)_**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm back bitches (?) Vale, tuve un bloqueo de escritor... HORRIBLE, ni si quiera me gustó como quedó este capítulo :S Quedó muy bleh! O al menos para mi gusto así fue :S Aún así espero que me den sus recomendaciones y reviews. Vamos a responder unas preguntillas: _

_**¿La que tuvo sexo con Brittany fue Santana y le pegan a Quinn?** El papá de Santana le iba a pegar a ella, pero Quinn se interpuso, por eso a ella le tocó la cachetada._

_**¿Brittany se enamoró de Santana? **Uhm, no hemos explorado muy bien lo que siente Brittany, pero... ;)_

_**¿Habrá Quinntana? **WUAHAHAHA ;) Bueno no mucho, pero si habrá (Sólo porque me gusta como se ven *-*) _

_**¿Habrá lemon Faberry? **Más adelantito ;) Pero sí habrá... no desesperen..._

* * *

><p>Quinn: ¿En serio? ¿De verdad?<p>

Santana: Bueno, eso creo… nunca había sentido nada así por otra persona… cuando la veo… siento algo raro, como si tuviera cólicos… pero bonitos, ay no sé. No soy buena explicando estas cosas.

Quinn: No te apures, te entiendo

Santana: Gracias Q…

Quinn: Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, ahora anda… necesito un baño –le tendió la mano a la morena y ambas se dirigieron al baño- ¿No me vas a violar verdad?

Santana: Ay cálmate, claro que no.

Quinn: Bueno, tenía que asegurarme.

Santana: Ya quisieras Fabray –se quitó su ropa y se metió a la bañera-

Quinn: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Sé honesta…

Santana: Uhum… dime…

Quinn: ¿Tú ya… haz estado con una mujer? ¿Aparte de Brittany?

Santana: ¿Recuerdas las vacaciones en las que fuimos a la casa de verano?

Quinn: Ajá, me dejaste sola en la playa…

Santana: ¿Recuerdas a la salva-vidas? ¿Marianne?

Quinn: Ajá… ¡¿COGISTE CON MARIANNE?

Santana: Así es…

Quinn: Ugh, eres tan gay que me enfermas –se metió a la bañera también- Mira ya pusiste el agua color arcoíris

Santana: Cállate Fabray, tú me tienes que explicar muchas cosas… ¿Qué pasa con la chica el pico grande?

Quinn: Rachel… se llama Rachel…

Santana: No me interesa, ¿No eres tan inocente? ¿Qué hiciste?

Quinn: No quería que nadie se enterara, pero bueno… Haz de cuenta que…

Mientras Quinn le contaba lo que había sucedido con Rachel en la bodega, Brittany seguía inconsciente en casa, no se había movido ni un poco, y la castaña se dedicaba a ponerle un trapo húmedo en la frente.

De vez en cuando suspiros salían de la boca de Brittany, y sus puños se apretaban mucho, tensaba sus piernas y movía la cabeza nerviosamente… estaba teniendo pesadillas.

Rachel: Todo esto es culpa de esa Santana, no tenía derecho de hacerle eso a Brittany… Papá, debemos llevarla al hospital, no es normal que haya estado tanto tiempo así

Sr. Berry: No podemos… debemos dejarla aquí

Rachel: ¡PERO ESTÁ EMPEORANDO! Johannes… haz algo…

Sr. Pierce: Ya se recuperará… estoy seguro… es fuerte, como su madre… ¡Esperen! ¡Miren! –señaló el televisor y subió el volumen-

"_Lamentamos la pérdida de uno de nuestros ciudadanos, Blaine Anderson se encontró decapitado en la sala quemada de su casa. No sabemos qué pasó, o exactamente en qué momento, le damos el pésame a la familia y amigos del señor Anderson, y no descansaremos hasta averiguar que ocurrió, o quién hizo esta abominación"_

Rachel: Demonios…

Sr. Pierce: Es por eso que no la podemos llevar al hospital, tiene humo en sus pulmones y está toda moreteada, ¿Crees que con lo supersticiosos que son en este pueblo no la culparán a ella?

Rachel: -se levantó decididamente de la cama y tomó su abrigo- Ya vuelvo…

Sr. Berry: ¿A dónde vas?

Rachel: No te preocupes, tengo que hacer una visita rápida…

La castaña bajó rápidamente las escaleras y salió rumbo a casa de los López, tocó la puerta furiosamente.

Quinn y Santana ya habían salido de la tina y estaban en bata sacando sus pijamas cuando oyeron los golpeteos en la puerta.

Santana: Ay, ¿Quién carajos es a esta hora?

Quinn: Yo voy… -la rubia bajó y abrió la puerta de la entrada, su mirada se iluminó- ¡RACHEL!

Rachel: No estoy aquí para hablar contigo ¿Dónde está Santana?

Quinn: Arriba, oye yo… lamento lo de…

Rachel: Ya dije que no vengo a hablar contigo… -subió rumbo a la habitación de Santana- ¿Estás idiota verdad?

Santana: ¿Disculpa? No tienes derecho de irrumpir en mi casa sólo para insultarme

Rachel: Dejando de lado que mataste al pobre de Blaine, y que casi me matas el otro día en casa de Kurt… vengo a reclamarte por otra cosa… Brittany es la chica más dulce e inocente que he conocido, y toda su alegría se la chupaste… literalmente, fue un desecho para ti, te acostaste con ella y no hiciste más nada, hoy te atreviste a romper las ilusiones que le habías creado, para Brittany hacer el amor con alguien es algo importante, pero tú… eres una perra, me repugnas

Santana: ¡YA CALLA! Me siento terrible por lo que pasó ¿De acuerdo? No tenía planeado que eso pasara.

Rachel: -con voz sarcástica- Ha, claro… Bueno, si te importara al menos un poco, no estarías perdiendo el tiempo, ella está inconsciente desde que nos vimos en la tarde, si le prestaras un poco más de atención a tus sentimientos la dejarías en paz, ya que no es nada para ti

Santana: No me conoces Berry, no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

Rachel: Creo que sí se de lo que hablo, no te le acerques nunca más, no te atrevas a tocarle un cabello, aunque esté en el piso… O verás cómo te va.

La castaña salió decidida de la habitación y sin aviso, azotó la puerta principal y su silueta desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Quinn: Ok, ya sé una cosa, Rachel me detesta

Santana: Pero… yo de verdad quiero a Brittany…

Quinn: Mira, eso está mal, son nuestras enemigas, ni si quiera sé porqué dejamos a Rachel entrar, debemos concentrarnos, no fraternizar con el enemigo

Santana: Eso va para las 2 ¿No lo crees? No puedes hablarle más a Rachel

Quinn: -suspiró- De acuerdo, y tú trata de sacar a Brittany de tu mente, todo saldrá bien, anda, vamos a dormir.

La noche pasó normal, Brittany había despertado temprano, se veía decaída, con los ojos hinchados, la mirada triste y los labios partidos, se dirigió a correr, tal vez así recuperaría algo de energía.

Sujetó su cabello rubio en una coleta y se puso sus tennis, se estiró un poco y salió de la habitación de Rachel, encontró a su papá dormido en el sillón, besó su frente y lo cubrió con la manta, salió sin hacer ruido hacia el parque.

Iba corriendo pensando en tantas cosas, la muerte de Blaine, sus poderes, lo que había pasado con Santana, sin duda eso la había dejado mal, porque para ella había sido importante, pero al parecer para Santana había sido sólo un juego.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con un chico. Castaño, un poco más alto que ella, con ojos azules.

Artie: Oh dios mío, lo lamento –estiró su mano- ¿Estás bien?

Brittany: Sí, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa.

Artie: -le sonrió una vez que estaba de pie- Te ves pálida ¿Estás bien?

Brittany: Uhm… soy pálida por naturaleza…

Artie: Lo entiendo, pero te ves decaída ¿Quieres que vayamos por un café? No es bueno que andes sola a estas horas de la mañana.

Brittany: ¿Cómo sé que no eres un secuestrador?

Artie: -rió del comentario de la rubia- Te aseguro que no lo soy… anda, yo invito.

Brittany: Ok… ah por cierto, soy Brittany.

Artie: Mucho gusto, yo soy Artie –estrechó la mano de Brittany nuevamente-

El chico era bastante amable, no sólo le había comprado un café, también le había comprado una rebanada de pastel, y la había acompañado hasta la casa de los Berry.

Brittany: Muchas gracias, por todo. Creo que necesitaba relajarme un poco.

Artie: Cuando quieras… -la rubia se giró para abrir la puerta pero Artie la detuvo- Oye espera… me la pasé muy bien hoy y… me gustaría repetirlo… ¿Saldrías conmigo el viernes?

Brittany: -sonrió abiertamente- ¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría!

Artie: Perfecto… ehm… paso por ti a las 5

Brittany: Oye, espera, te doy mi dirección… uhm… dame tu mano –Artie estiró su mano, Brittany tomó una pluma de su bolsillo y anotó su dirección- Te esperaré.

Artie: Ok… paso por ti a las 5

Brittany: Ya me lo dijiste

Artie: Sí bueno… estoy nervioso… hasta el viernes…

Brittany: -le dio un beso en la mejilla- Hasta el viernes –Acto seguido entró a la casa-

Se asomó por las ventanillas, y vio cómo Artie brincaba de las escaleras del pórtico, cayendo en el pasto, y luego asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera visto.

El chico era agradable, además tenía una linda sonrisa, y había hecho que Brittany sonriera de nuevo.

Rachel: ¿Por qué no me avisaste que saldrías? Tardaste una hora

Brittany: El tiempo se me fue volando lo lamento…

Rachel: ¿Quién era ese chico?

Brittany: Se llama Artie, lo conocí cuando salí a correr ¿No es lindo? Me invitó a salir el viernes

Rachel: ¡¿En serio? –la abrazó- ¡Que bueno Britt! Tenemos que ir a comprarte un vestido y, oh dios, verás que se te olvidará lo de esa tipa…

Brittany: Eso espero, creo que debo hablar con mi papá

Rachel: Sí, está un poco preocupado por ti…

Brittany asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaban James y Johannes, el señor Pierce la vio entrar a la cocina y la abrazó fuertemente.

Sr. Berry: Los dejo hablar solos, que bueno que ya estés mejor Britt…

Salió de la cocina, y la rubia se sentó en el regazo de su padre, que la abrazaba de forma protectora.

Sr. Pierce: No estoy enojado contigo…

Brittany: Pero, yo… me acosté con Santana…

Sr. Pierce: Son adolescentes, las hormonas, eso no me importa ahora, lo bueno es que estás bien… no quiero perderte…

Brittany: No me vas a perder papá… Y bueno, Santana… ya no importa, la herida sanará, fue un juego para ella, bueno… no me tiene que afectar tanto

Sr. Pierce: Prométeme que nunca te acercarás de nuevo a esa chica, a menos de que estés peleando contra ella…

Brittany: Te lo prometo papi… ¿Me perdonas?

Sr. Pierce: No hay nada que perdonar cariño –le besó protectoramente la frente-

El momento padre e hija fue interrumpido por los relojes sonando de nuevo.

Rachel: ¿A esta hora? ¿Qué ellas no duermen o qué?

Brittany: Creo que no… Vamos Rach…

Ambas chicas salieron con sus trajes hacia el bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de Lima, no sabían muy bien por qué estaban ahí. Cuando bajaron del auto no encontraron a nadie, había una fogata sin apagar y el sol aún no salía por completo en esa zona.

Rachel: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? No hay nadie…

Brittany: Vamos a separarnos… ve por la derecha, yo iré por la izquierda, si encuentro algo te llamaré mentalmente ¿De acuerdo?

Rachel: Ok…

La rubia se alejó entre los árboles y la castaña buscaba por los arbustos, no encontraba nada, de vez en cuando se oían parvadas de pájaros volando encima de los grandes árboles.

Un crujido se escuchó, Rachel volteó asustada, pero no había nadie, se escuchó de nuevo, y eso estaba poniéndola bastante nerviosa.

Rachel: ¿Quién anda ahí?

No recibió respuesta alguna… volteó asustada hacia ambos lados y uno de sus brazos fue jalado. La castaña fue arrastrada hasta la parte más oscura y con los árboles más altos del bosque.

No podía ver bien la cara de su "secuestrador" hasta que la recostó en el tronco de un árbol.

Rachel: ¿¡TÚ? ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ FABRAY! ¡No quiero verte! –pataleó contra la rubia-

Quinn: Eres hermosa…

Rachel: ¡Que me dejes en paz! Suéltame… -fue callada por un beso- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Quinn: Nadie te va a escuchar aquí…

Rachel: No, suéltame…

La castaña pataleaba contra la rubia que se puso encima de ella dominándola, le besaba el cuello, y pasaba sus manos por sus costados. Apretaba su cuerpo contra el de la morena que se retorcía bajo de ella.

Rachel sentía la respiración pesada de Quinn acercándose a su oído, nada la iba a salvar de eso, pataleaba, pero la fuerza de la rubia superaba la suya.

Rachel: -con lágrimas en los ojos- Te lo ruego… no lo hagas…

Quinn: Nadie te va a salvar de esto Berry…

Cuando la rubia se disponía a bajar el cierre del traje entallado de Rachel, unas manos masculinas la empujaron, Quinn cayó al suelo y la castaña se levantó asustada.

Finn: Creo que la señorita te dijo que la dejaras en paz –dijo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a la castaña-

* * *

><p><em>Estoy presintiendo su odio xD Ya apareció Artie, y Finn... Y oh créanme que Puck va a tener mucho que ver en la historia ;) Les aclaro que, en mi Fanfic Artie <strong>SÍ puede caminar. <strong>No fui tan mala onda y lo dejé caminar xD! _

_Fans de Faberry no me odien! ¡Prometo que va a haber sexy times sin interrupción! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Está muy mediocre? D: A mí en lo particular no me gustó como quedó pero bueh... ustedes son los que me dicen al final lo que quieren ;)_

_Off-topic: **FALTAN 10 DÍAS PARA QUE BRITTANY & SANTANA SE VUELVAN NOVIAAAAS *-* ❤!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm baaaack! Uh, tuve exámenes, calificaciones, día de puente :D & me dio tiempo de actualizar, saben, las escenas de acción son bastante difíciles de escribir (No vuelvo a hacer un Fanfic de super héroes en mi vida xD) Morí con sus reviews xD ODIAN A FINN! ¡Ustedes son de las mías chicas! Yo también lo detesto ;D Meh, pero es crucial para esta historia soooo... esperénse un poquito más... Recuerden cualquier pregunta la responderé :3_

* * *

><p>Quinn: -levantándose del piso- ¿Disculpa? ¿Tú eres?<p>

Finn: No te importa, sólo déjala en paz…

Quinn: No me puedes decir que hacer –lanzó una llama dirigida al pecho del chico que la esquivó-

Finn: Vete… -le dijo mirando a Rachel-

Rachel: Pero…

Finn: Por favor, esto se va a poner mal

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, miró a Quinn y luego salió corriendo del bosque

Finn: No hagas esto, tú eres la que saldrá lastimada

Quinn: Eso lo veremos Frankenstein

La rubia mandó otra llama al chico quien puso un campo de energía alrededor de él, devolviéndole el fuego a la chica que lo esquivó al momento.

Quinn: ¡NO ME JODAS! ¿Tú también?

Finn: Tú serás la que saldrá lastimada, dejémoslo así, simplemente no te acerques a Rachel

Quinn: No me puedes decir que hacer o no

Finn: ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE QUIERE CERCA?

Quinn: ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES!

La rubia lanzó otra llamarada que el chico esquivó rápidamente.

Finn: Dejemos esto por las buenas no quiero lastimarte…

Quinn: Pues yo sí quiero lastimarte, el simple hecho de verte me repugna

Finn: Por Dios, Fabray no quiero llegar a esos extremos, mejor guarda silencio ¿De acuerdo?

Quinn: ¿¡NO ENTIENDES QUE TÚ NO ME MANDAS?

Llamas salía de las palmas de Quinn dirigidas a Finn que las devolvía con sus campos de energía, las hojas del bosque comenzaron a arder y rodear al chico que se movía rápidamente con un campo de fuerza alrededor de él. La rubia se empezaba a frustrar y cada vez mandaba más llamas peligrosamente, el calor llegaba a perforar los campos del muchacho.

Las manos de Quinn comenzaron a quemarle, e ignoraba el dolor, sólo quería deshacerse de esa _molestia_ que tenía por nombre Finn Hudson, el chico esquivaba sus ataques y ella no podía ya controlar el dolor de sus manos.

Se quitó los guantes y vio sus manos sangrando, se tiró al piso de rodillas con un grito de agonía, y apretó sus manos tratando de calmar el dolor, Finn dejó su campo de energía y se acercó a la rubia.

Finn: ¿Estás bien?

Quinn: ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! –alzó su mano amenazando con lanzar una llama-

Finn: Ya estás lastimada, te dije que no lo hicieras

Quinn: ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡TE JURO QUE TE LANZARÉ UNA LLAMA AUNQUE PIERDA LA MANO EN EL INTENTO!

Finn: Atrévete…

Gran error, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lanzó una enorme llamarada directo a la cara del muchacho al que no le dio tiempo de esquivarla, cayó al suelo inconsciente y con la cara chamuscada.

Quinn gritó nuevamente, el dolor había aumentado, y no se calmaba con nada, de entre los árboles pudo divisar a Santana que corría hacia ella preocupada.

Santana: ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Quinn: -con lágrimas en los ojos- Santana me duele… me duele muchísimo…

Santana: A ver, calmada, déjame ver tus manos…

La rubia extendió sus manos a la morena que las examinó y luego miró hacia el chico tirado en plena hojarasca, levantó a Quinn en sus brazos.

Santana: ¿No se te ocurrió ser más discreta? Ahora tenemos que acabar con Hudson también, pero primero hay que decirle a mi papá que te cure, siento que la piel de tus manos se va a caer…

Quinn se limitó a asentir y hundir su cara llena de lágrimas en el cuello de la latina que la llevó rápidamente al auto, y arrancaron dejando a Finn en el bosque.

Rachel se encontró con Brittany que la llevaba buscando desde hacía ya un rato…

Brittany: ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te busqué horas como loca!

Rachel: Perdón… algo pasó… y me retrasé

Brittany: ¿Qué pasó?

Rachel: Nada…

'_Maldita Quinn, no sé cómo se atrevió… gracias a Dios Finn estaba ahí…' _

Brittany: ¿Qué te hizo Quinn?

Rachel: Debes dejar de leer el pensamiento de otras personas Britt… pero bueno, para resumirlo, Quinn se quiso aprovechar de mí, Finn llegó y me salvó

Brittany: ¿Entonces Finn es un héroe? –con una mirada confundida-

Rachel: Algo así, pero no supe que pasó, me pidió que me marchara cuando Quinn se puso agresiva…

Brittany: Ya verás que estarán bien… Vámonos, al parecer nada pasaba por aquí

Las 2 chicas se dirigieron al carro y no se habló más del tema durante el día. La mañana siguiente las chicas se dirigieron a clases, donde había un gran alboroto, los chicos estaban muy asustados, nerviosos y sobre todo con muchas preguntas.

Brittany: ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó a una de las chicas de entre la multitud, Tina-

Tina: ¿No escucharon? Hallaron a Kurt a las afueras de Lima casi muriendo, lo llevaron al hospital a tiempo, está en coma, pero…

Brittany: ¿Qué más?

Tina: Finn también está en el hospital, tiene una severa quemadura en la cara, estaba en el bosque cuando lo encontraron…

Brittany y Rachel voltearon a verse bastante nerviosas, Rachel sobre todo enojada y preocupada, a Quinn no le había bastado con casi abusar de ella, sino que había dejado a Finn inconsciente…

Rachel: -susurrando por lo bajo- Esa perra…

Tina: ¿Perdón?

Rachel: Nada… supongo que me afectó un poco la noticia… Iré a caminar un rato antes de que inicien clases

Brittany: ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Rachel: No… gracias, prefiero estar sola…

La castaña se alejó dejando a la rubia entre la multitud sola, mirando hacia ambos lados, fue cuando vio a Artie caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Artie: Hola hermosa –le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Brittany: Hola… ¿Ya escuchaste la noticia?

Artie: -bajó la cabeza- Sí, bueno, estoy seguro que Finn mejorará… ¿Lo del viernes sigue en pie cierto?

Brittany: Claro que sí, necesito distraerme un poco…

Artie: Hasta te compré algo…

Brittany: ¿En serio? ¿Qué es? –dijo la rubia dando pequeños saltos-

Artie: Oye, si te lo digo ya no sería una sorpresa, tendrás que esperar al viernes…

Brittany: Fuuu, malo… pero está bien, esperaré… Oye, debo ir a entregar unos papeles al director ¿Te veo en el almuerzo?

Artie: Esperaré ansiosamente por ti

La rubia se sonrojó levemente y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer entre el pasillo lleno de gente.

El chico castaño dio media vuelta con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y fue frenado por Santana, quien había visto todo desde una esquina.

Artie: Hola Santana

Santana: Oh, borra esa sonrisa… no mereces estar feliz

Artie: ¿Disculpa te hice algo para que estés tan molesta conmigo?

Santana: Vamos a dejar las cosas en claro, Brittany no es para ti…

Artie: Oye yo… -fue interrumpido por la morena-

Santana: No se te ocurra hablar, ella es demasiado para ti, comprendo que te guste, es hermosa, tiene esa sonrisa que hace que caigas rendido a sus pies, los ojos más bellos que hayas visto en tu vida, es la persona más inocente en la faz de la tierra, y es la perfección hecha mujer, pero escúchame bien _cuatro-ojos _si te atreves a tocarle un cabello, a mirarla, tan siquiera pensar en ella, conocerás el apellido López…

Artie: ¿Y tú quien eres para decirme esas cosas?

Santana: Creo que lo dejé en claro, aléjate de ella…

Artie: Brittany necesita a alguien…

Santana: ¿Y ese alguien va a ser tú? Há, lo dudo mucho, déjala en paz…

Artie: No sé por qué te pones así Santana, es obvio que Brittany no quiere nada contigo… Acéptalo, quiere a alguien honesto, y que la proteja, y ese alguien seré yo…

Santana: Ya te lo dije, aléjate de ella o te atienes a las consecuencias…

Artie: -dio un paso al frente- No sabes quién soy Santana, ni de lo que soy capaz

Santana: Ni tú, así que déjalo así, simplemente no te le acerques… ¿Quedó claro?

Santana siguió la ruta por la que se había ido Brittany, y la encontró hablando con el director, le dio unos cuantos papeles, y luego salió. El timbre de las clases sonó y todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, pero la morena se quedó esperando a que la holandesa saliera de la oficina. Una vez afuera la tomó de la mano.

Santana: ¡Brittany!

Brittany: López… ¿Qué quieres?

Santana: ¿Sigues molesta conmigo por… lo de… ya sabes?

Brittany: Uhm… no lo sé, puede ser… ¿Algo más? ¿Ya te encontraste a alguien nuevo con quien coger? ¿Le vas a pagar por sus servicios?

Santana: No, justo de eso te vengo a hablar

Brittany: Pues no te quiero escuchar

Santana: Por favor, dame 3 minutos…

Brittany: -suspiró- 2 y contando

Santana: Esa noche fue especial para mí, eres la primera mujer con la que me siento así, la primera persona en realidad, cuando te veo siento mariposas en mi estómago, me dan celos de verte con ese tal Artie, quiero verte todos los días, me siento especial…

Brittany: ¿En serio?

Santana: Te lo juro…

Brittany: Mira… yo no sé que decir, ahora estoy saliendo con Artie, es un buen chico, y en serio me gusta, además, lo nuestro no puede suceder

Santana: ¿Entonces si estás saliendo con ese tipo?

Brittany: El viernes es nuestra primera cita…

Santana: Brittany no lo hagas…

Brittany: ¿Por qué no? No tendría por qué afectarte…

Santana: ¡TE LO ESTOY DICIENDO! Me gustas… mucho…

Brittany: Aunque así fuera, lo nuestro no puede pasar ¿Qué ocurrirá si tu papá se entera? Peor aún, si mi papá se entera, no le caes precisamente bien…

Santana: No me interesa, quiero estar contigo…

Brittany: ¡PERO NO SE PUEDE! Por más que quiera…

Santana: ¿Entonces sí quieres?

Brittany: Que no… Santana olvídalo… esto no puede pasar…

Santana: ¿¡POR QUÉ NO?

Brittany: ¡PORQUE SOY TU ENEMIGA! ¡PORQUE AUNQUE TE QUIERA NO SE ME OLVIDA QUE ME LASTIMASTE! ¿TIENES IDEA DE CUÁNTO HE LLORADO POR TI? ¡¿TIENES UNA REMOTA IDEA?

Santana: Fui una idiota lo sé… lo lamento…

Brittany: Olvídalo ya Santana… sólo olvídalo, nunca pasó ¿De acuerdo?

Santana: Pero yo sé que sí pasó…

La rubia dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse a su salón (De por sí llegaría tarde a clase) y una vez más Santana la detuvo, la tomó del brazo y la acercó a ella, puso sus manos en la cadera de Brittany y la besó.

No le importó estar en la escuela, en medio pasillo, o que en cualquier momento algún estudiante podría salir y verlas. Simplemente quería estar así con ella, besarla, sentir su aroma, pasar sus dedos por el contorno de su cadera, sentir su piel erizándose al contacto. Podría permanecer así por siempre.

La rubia no se esperaba el beso, e intentaba separarse, pero al parecer su cuerpo no respondía y acariciaba el cabello de la latina con sus manos, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, pues sabía que eso no duraría mucho.

Se separó abriendo los ojos, en los cuales se notaba una mirada nostálgica pero feliz, miró a Santana y le ofreció una sonrisa, no como las que le daba a Artie, no como las que le había dado a nadie nunca en su vida, una sonrisa tierna, que demostraba el amor que no podía expresar, una sonrisa que expresaba el amor que sentía por Santana López.

No quería enamorarse, Brittany era muy ingenua, y siempre que se enamoraba le rompían el corazón, la ilusionaban y siempre quedaba con miles de sueños rotos, no sabía si Santana tenía todos los sentimientos que decía tener, pero su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando la escuchaba hablar de esa manera.

Y aún así, por más que ella quisiera estar con la latina, no iba a poder, no era lo correcto, el destino tenía que ser tan cruel, borró su sonrisa y suspiró pesadamente, bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Brittany: Perdón Santana, entiende, esto no puede suceder…

Santana: Sé que no… ¿Pero te digo algo? Los López somos persistentes, si queremos algo luchamos por conseguirlo…

Brittany: Yo… tengo una cita con Artie el viernes, y esto no debió haber ocurrido

Santana: -sonrió- Lo comprendo, pero ya te lo dije… soy persistente…

La latina se alejó y una vez más Brittany quedó confundida, pero fascinada, si bien Santana iba a pelear por ella, era porque la quería, y no como un juego, sino como algo bien. Sonrió pero luego borró el pensamiento de su cabeza.

_¿Qué pasa contigo Brittany? Cálmate, no puede suceder… Me pregunto qué opinará Lord Tubbington de salir con un enemigo… ¿Mi papá se enojaría conmigo? Santana es muy bonita… ¡YA DEJA DE PENSAR EN ELLA! _

Suspiró y se encaminó a su salón de clases, y el único pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza era la latina de ojos avellana… Santana López…

* * *

><p><em>Y ahí lo tienen :D! Oh soy taaan cursi xP! Bueno... ¡ANDO QUE IRRADIO FELICIDAD POR LOS POROS! ¡DESPUÉS DE 2 AÑOS... 2 AÑOS, BRITTANY Y SANTANA FORMALIZARON SU RELACIÓN EN GLEE! Y ando muerta en vidaaaa *-* Así que el capítulo se tornó todo arcoiris y frutitas xD Haha, no olviden dejarme sus reviews y recomendaciones ;D Cualquier duda que tengan la responderé con gusto. <em>

_Off-topic 1: ¡SON NOVIAAAAS! ❤_❤ Y Santana es la novia más celosa y bonita que se puedan imaginaaaar, y Brittany *-* Bueno, son perfectas la una para la otra... ¡SIMPLEMENTE PUUURRRFECTAS! Y antes de que lo pregunten, sí, odio a Rory. _

_Off-topic 2: Estoy haciendo un Fanfic Heya (Con un poco de Achele ;D) pero aún dudo en subirlo ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Lo subo? :3  
><em>

_Off-topic 3: Acabo de regresar de ver "Actividad Paranormal 3" & soy una miedosa del carajo, estoy en el cuarto de mi hermana porque dormiré con ella... ¡ESTÁ HORRENDAAAA! D': Bueno... soy muy miedosa... JASHKDHJKAHDJHFAJKH... siento que me van a poseer a mitad de la noche... D: D: D: _

_**Echizen fuera :D! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_Heeey :D Estoy actualizando, aunque les soy honesta, ni ganas tenía, estos últimos días la vida me está jodiendo con todo lo que pasa & ya estoy harta, pero bueno... Eso no interesa :3! Ok chicas, sé que me detestan porque no he matado a Finn... pero tranquilas! Necesita seguir vivo, ya verán que pasará, no desesperen! Además Faberry fans, yo creo que el capítulo que viene va a estar centrado en ellas así que :D! Y sin más, aquí el capítulo 9!_

* * *

><p>Rachel encontró a Quinn afuera de la escuela, sentada en el pasto, parecía mirar a ningún punto en particular, decidida se acercó a ella.<p>

Rachel: ¿Estás loca? ¡CASI MATAS A FINN!

Quinn: No estoy de humor para ver a nadie, y si así fuera, hablaría con Santana, no contigo ¿De acuerdo?

Rachel: ¿Qué te pasó en las manos?

Quinn: Tu noviecito no fue el único que salió lastimado, el forzar mucho mis… ya sabes, hace que mis manos se lastimen…

Rachel: ¿Estás bien? Y Finn no es mi novio

Quinn: El papá de Santana me curó y dijo que debo estar así unos días, sanaré pronto… Ah bueno, pensé por la forma en la que te trató que el Tiranosaurio era tu amorcito

Rachel: No, en realidad sólo tenemos una clase juntos… no lo veo muy seguido, sólo estoy agradecida por lo que hizo…

Quinn: Ajá, bueno, si me disculpas, creo que esto se está poniendo incómodo

Rachel: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Quinn: ¿Hacer el qué?

Rachel: Llegar al bosque y tratar de aprovecharte de mí… necesito una respuesta, estoy confundida Quinn…

Quinn: Bueno yo no, fue un impulso idiota, olvídalo, vete a besuquear con el grandulón de 3 metros…

Rachel: No te lo pregunto para que me odies, quiero una respuesta clara, no quiero salir lastimada ¿Me entiendes?

Quinn: Bueno, yo nunca dije nada de eso…

Rachel: Sólo dime la razón por la cual la hiciste, eso es todo lo que te pido

Quinn: Ya te la dije –bajó la mirada avergonzada- No vuelvas a preguntar sobre eso… -la rubia dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse-

Rachel: ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Quinn: A casa, no quiero estar en la escuela con las manos así… prefiero llegar a casa y descansar…

Rachel no pudo decir nada más, Quinn simplemente se alejó, una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la rubia, la limpió de inmediato, y caminando hacia la parada de autobús se cuestionaba una y otra vez ¿Qué debía hacer con Rachel? Esos sentimientos no eran adecuados para ella.

Primero que nada, el papá de Quinn era bastante conservador… si se enteraba de que Quinn era lesbiana… bueno ¿Era lesbiana? ¿Qué diría su papá? Y que ni se enterara que era Rachel, o de seguro la mataba con sus propias manos.

De todos modos ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella? Tenía que hacer algo para sacarla de su mente, era muy importante, simplemente no podía seguir así…

_Pensé que te había dicho que hicieras algo con la chica ¿No? _

Artie: Lo siento… es que… me conquistó…

_Entiéndelo, esto NO ES UN JUEGO, no puede suceder… ¿Estamos claros? _

Artie: Es que, de verdad me gusta…

_Entraste por algo, una vez adentro… ya no sales… ¿Recuerdas? Quieres tener una seguridad… entonces harás lo que quedamos…_

Artie: ¿Al menos… puedo esperar al sábado? ¿O a la siguiente semana? El viernes saldré con ella

_¡PENSÉ QUE HABÍAMOS QUEDADO CLAROS! _

Artie: Sólo, déjame el viernes, te juro que después haré lo que me pediste…

_Más te vale… ¿Qué pasa con el inepto de Finn? ¿Sigue inconsciente? _

Artie: Creo que sí…

_Uhm… ese gigante no sirve para nada… ve a curarlo Artie, usa tus poderes y ponlo como nuevo… _

Artie: -asintió con la cabeza- Sí… ¿Ya me puedo retirar?

_Directo al hospital… fuera. _

El chico castaño tomó sus útiles y subió a su motocicleta, condujo a toda velocidad hasta llegar al hospital, bajó con cautela y después pidió a la enfermera entrar al cuarto de Finn.

No le negaron la entrada, caminaron por el pasillo, con varias habitaciones y justo antes de llegar al final estaba la recámara en la que estaba Finn, dio las gracias a la enfermera y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

El chico tenía la cara hinchada, con un color café, y sobre todo parecía tener una textura bastante extraña. El muchacho castaño tocó el hombro de su compañero, intentando saber si lo podía ver.

Finn: ¿Artie?

Artie: Yo mismo… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Finn: Bueno, tengo anestesia por todo mi sistema, y prácticamente no siento mi cara ¿Qué tal se ve?

Artie: ¿Quieres honestidad?

Finn: Dale con todo…

Artie: Parece que tienes un bicho succionando tu mejilla…

Ambos rieron pero callaron al instante, Finn se acomodó un poco en el respaldo de la cama para tratar de abrir los ojos un poco más. Efectivamente estaba lleno de anestesia, porque sus piernas y brazos tampoco los sentía.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Artie intentaba decirle con la mirada la razón por la cual estaba en esa habitación en ese instante. El chico herido fue el primero en romperlo.

Finn: ¿Te mandaron… cierto?

Artie: Recuerda que no servimos si estamos lastimados… te ayudaré…

Finn: Ya estoy acostumbrado…

Artie: Cierra los ojos, no tardaré mucho

Finn obedeció y Artie puso sus manos en la cara del chico, la picazón que sentía comenzó a disminuir, y poco a poco la quemadura fue desapareciendo, sus fuerzas se iban incrementando y se sentía mucho mejor.

El chico castaño se alejó de él, y se sentó en la silla junto a la camilla.

Finn: ¿Ya está mejor?

Artie: Bastante… ¿Qué harás con Rachel?

Finn: No tengo idea… ¿Qué harás con Brittany?

Artie: Mi respuesta es la misma, no quiero lastimarla, además Santana López está detrás de ella…

Finn: Espera… ¿Cómo? ¿Santana?

Artie: Sí…

Finn: ¿¡SANTANA ES LESBIANA!

Artie: No lo sé, me amenazó y me dijo que si me acercaba a ella me iría muy mal

Finn: Quién lo diría, la hija perfecta del doctor López es lesbiana… me pregunto si su padre sabe lo que su hija hace después de clases…

Artie: No se te ocurra decirle a nadie, por ahora no, te lo digo porque eres mi amigo, el jefe no lo sabe aún

Finn: ¿Y se lo vas a decir?

Artie: No estoy seguro, ya suficientes problemas tenemos, mejor vámonos ¿Ya tienes fuerza no?

Finn: Sí… sólo pásame la ropa que está encima de esa mesa, me cambiaré y nos vamos…

Y así fue, sin dejar rastro alguno ambos chicos salieron del hospital…

Mientras tanto Quinn llegaba a su casa, su papá estaba en la sala bebiendo una taza de café.

Sr. Fabray: Llegas temprano ¿Todo bien?

Quinn: Sí, sólo que… me dolía mucho la mano, creo que subiré a mi cuarto a dormir un poco

Sr. Fabray: Quinn espera… necesitamos hablar

'_Esto no es bueno' _

Quinn: Uhm… claro, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene que ver con mis calificaciones? Voy bien, te lo aseguro…

Sr. Fabray: No es de eso, Manuel me llamó, y para mi sorpresa me dijo que Santana había… cruzado las líneas con el enemigo

Quinn: ¿Con Brittany?

Sr. Fabray: Así que lo sabías…

Quinn: Papá, soy su mejor amiga, me cuenta todo, pero si precisamente no le dije nada a ninguno de los dos es porque conozco al tío Manuel, cuando San le dijo sobre eso se puso histérico, le soltó una bofetada… que yo recibí por cierto, y por lo que ella me dice, su papá no le habla, al parecer le retiró la palabra

Sr. Fabray: Y a mí ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Quinn: Porque le ibas a decir, se iba a enterar tarde o temprano…

Sr. Fabray: Santana no entiende que no puede hablar con el enemigo, y sexo ya es otro nivel…

Quinn: Bueno, cometió un error, no es perfecta, nadie es perfecto papá…

Sr. Fabray: Tú eres mi niña perfecta

Quinn: No papá, no lo soy, soy humana… y así como Santana puedo cometer errores…

Sr. Fabray: ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso Quinn?

Quinn: Nada… olvídalo ¿Es todo? Estoy cansada y en serio quiero dormir…

Sr. Fabray: ¡LUCY QUINN FABRAY! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Quinn: ¿Qué?

Sr. Fabray: Hay algo que no me estás diciendo ¿Qué te pasa?

Quinn: No soy la chica que tú crees papá, no soy perfecta en lo absoluto, y tengo sentimientos y emociones que ni siquiera yo misma puedo controlar

Sr. Fabray: Quinn no entiendo qué es lo que me quieres decir, ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Quinn: ¡NO PAPÁ! ¡Nadie puede! Estoy defectuosa! Hay algo malo conmigo…

Sr. Fabray: No hay nada malo contigo querida, sólo estás confundida, no estás acostumbrada a todo este tipo de cosas

Quinn: No lo entiendes papá –la chica rompió en llanto- nadie lo entiende…

Sr. Fabray: Ven pequeña…

El señor Fabray intentó abrazar a su hija que empujó el brazo de su padre y en seguida salió corriendo de su casa sin rumbo fijo.

Corría a toda velocidad y no se detenía, tenía esa idea de que si gritaba y corría todo lo que pudiera su mente sacaría a Rachel Berry, pero todo era en vano, le recordaba a ella…

Sus ojos grandes, sus manos delicadas, su risa escandalosa, su cabello castaño, todo era Rachel Berry ¿Cómo había pasado de odiarla a amarla? Se detuvo en una calle que no conocía y se tiró de rodillas…

Quinn: ¿¡POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO RACHEL BERRY? ¡¿POR QUÉ?

Se quedó silencioso un momento, sollozaba en silencio cuando sintió a alguien parado justo detrás de ella, volteó suavemente la cabeza, con los ojos hinchados y vio a un señor mirándolo extrañado.

Sr. Berry: Disculpa… ¿Pero qué te ha hecho mi hija?

* * *

><p><em>Hohohoho... perdonen el capítulo taaan mediocre D': pero como ya les mencioné, no me he estado sintiendo muy bien... Espero dejen sus reviews, preguntas &amp; recomendaciones, me hacen muy feliz :D!<em>

_Off-topic 1: ¿Ya vieron Rumor Has it/Someone like you? Dios mio, a veces no me explico cómo es que esas mujeres son tan perfectas! Yo sigo insistiendo que Heather & Naya se aman demasiado❤ ¡Esas miradas ni el mejor actor las logra! Y como DETESTO A FINN! Me alegra mucho que Santana se lo vaya a cachetear, se lo merece el muy imbécil ¬¬! _

_Off-topic 2: Sé que había dicho que subiría un Fanfic Heya (y me alegró que les haya gustado la idea) sólo que aún no he tenido el tiempo, y sigo pensando en el título -.- pero ya pronto lo tendrán por aquí :D!_

_Off-topic 3: ¡¿QUÉ ONDA CON LOS FANFICS/VIDEOS ETC ETC DE LA MUERTE DE BRITTANY! ¿¡Por qué la mataaaan?_

_Off-topic 4 (& el último): Cambié mi usuario de Twitter, por si alguien desea seguirme es _CharlieUchiha_ me pueden mandar sugerencias & comentarios por ahí también :D!_

**Echizen se despide ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

_Que paso muchachadaaaaas :D! Por fin actualizando! NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES HACER FANFICS DE SUPER-HÉROEEEES ;A; Sé que había dicho que este capítulo se enfocaría en Faberry... LO LAMENTO D: Mis dedos hicieron lo que quisieron xP Hahahaha, aún así, espero les guste, sin más que decir, aquí el capítulo 10._

* * *

><p>Quinn: ¿Su hija?<p>

Sr. Berry: ¿Dijiste Rachel Berry verdad?

Quinn: Sí…

Sr. Berry: Ella es mi hija… ¿Y tú eres?

Quinn: Soy… Quinn…

Sr. Berry: ¿Quinn…? ¿Fabray…? ¿La hija de Brad?

Quinn: Sí…

Sr. Berry: No te atrevas a tocarle un cabello a mi niña, o sufrirás las consecuencias, no te quiero cerca de ella…

Quinn: No me entiende señor… yo no quiero hacer esto, dicen que es por mi mamá, pero estoy segura de que a ella no le hubiera gustado esto –se levantó del suelo- Yo no tocaré a su hija, por eso no se preocupe…

Sr. Berry: Eres muy diferente a tu padre… Tal vez no eres tan mala después de todo

Quinn: Sí, soy mala, y es por eso que prefiero quedarme sola, no quiero lastimar a Rachel, es más, prefiero que no le cuente acerca de esto…

Antes de que James pudiera responder Quinn salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la casa.

Viernes, 3:30 pm.

Rachel y Brittany estaban en casa de los Pierce, decidiendo qué se podría poner la rubia en la cita que tenía con Artie. Miles de vestidos, faldas, blusas y zapatos estaban tirados por el suelo de la habitación.

El señor Pierce entró con una bandeja con galletas y café, pero al entrar no podía dar ni un paso.

Sr. Pierce: ¿Qué le pasó a tu cuarto nena?

Brittany: -exhausta se tiró en la cama- No tengo nada que ponerme…

Sr. Pierce: Traigo galletas… -Rachel tomó la charola y agradeció- ¿Entonces… A qué hora dices que va a pasar por ti?

Brittany: A las 5… y no decido qué ponerme

Sr. Pierce: Ya encontrarán algo… las dejo…

Después de buscar un rato más, dieron con el conjunto adecuado, un vestido negro un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con un escote lindo, pero discreto, una cinta moldeaba la figura de la rubia. Zapatos de plataforma rojos y el cabello suelto con unos cuantos caireles.

Rachel ayudó a maquillarla y a las 4:55 ella ya estaba lista. Sonó el timbre y Brittany volteó a ver a la castaña nerviosa, Rachel miró por la ventana, y ahí estaba Artie, con unos pantalones de vestir, un saco y corbata a juego, y unos tennis negros.

Rachel: Oh Dios, ¡Britt te trajo flores!

Brittany: ¿En serio?

Rachel: Sí… te va a ir genial, estoy segura –abrazó fuertemente a su amiga y bajaron las escaleras-

El papá de Brittany abrió la puerta y vio a Artie con un enorme ramillete de claveles blancos.

Artie: Buenas tardes señor… ¿Está Brittany?

Sr. Pierce: Sí… ya baja… ¿No te he visto en otro lado?

Artie: No lo creo señor…

Sr. Pierce: Uhm… la quiero en casa a las 10, a las 11 a más tardar, cuídala mucho, Brittany es muy despistada, no dejes que tome mucho porque después de un tiempo se le nublan los sentidos.

El chico castaño asintió, se escucharon unos pasos en la escalera y la chica rubia más hermosa bajaba, la miró sorprendido, e instantáneamente sonrió. Brittany se despidió de su papá y de Rachel, y luego Artie y ella subieron al auto del chico.

Artie: Te traje esto… investigué y supe que te gustan los claveles

Brittany: Gracias Artie… son preciosas… ¿A dónde iremos?

Artie: Bueno, primero iremos al parque y después iremos a cenar a algún restaurante ¿Te parece?

Brittany: ¡Perfecto!

Mientras tanto, Santana se encontraba en el pórtico de su casa, mirando al cielo y anotando algo en un cuaderno, fue cuando Finn Hudson se acercó.

Santana: ¿Qué haces aquí idiota? Pensé que habías muerto, o estabas en coma…

Finn: Hahahaha, mala suerte Santana… seguiré aquí por un buen rato

Santana: Desafortunadamente

Finn: Te sugiero que moderes tu tono conmigo… tortillera…

Santana: ¿¡CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?

Finn: Oh, lo siento, pensé que así se les decía a las chicas como tú…

Santana: Cállate Hudson, lárgate de mi casa antes de que sufras las consecuencias…

Finn: Por ese carácter Brittany no te quiere…

Santana: Ese no es asunto tuyo…

Finn: Lo es… de hecho, lo es… y mucho… creo que Artie te podrá explicar mejor el por qué…

Santana: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Finn: Nada… simplemente que Artie la pasará increíble esta noche con Brittany…

Santana: ¡Cállate!

Finn: Ya me voy, tranquila… sólo ten cuidado con la chica… puede ser que ya no la vuelvas a ver…

Santana: ¿Qué?

Finn se alejó dejando a una confundida Santana que se recargaba en el barandal del pórtico.

Habían dado ya las 8 y la oscuridad ya se apreciaba, Artie y Brittany estaban en el auto, dirigiéndose a un restaurante, que según el chico, era el mejor. El castaño le dijo que había olvidado algo en casa, y que tomarían una pequeña desviación, Brittany asintió y llegaron a una casa grande, de color blanco con fachada café, Artie bajó primero y luego abrió la puerta de Brittany.

Artie: No creo tardarme, pero aún así, se me hace un poco descortés dejarte sola en el coche.

La rubia tomó la mano del chico y entraron en su casa, ella se sentó en la sala, admirando todo, mientras que Artie se dirigió a la cocina.

Brittany: ¿Y tus papás?

Artie: Seguramente en la reunión del club campestre… no volverán hasta la noche… ¿No quieres algo? ¿Un refresco? ¿Un vaso con agua?

Brittany: Un vaso con agua está bien…

Sirvió el agua en un vaso transparente, y abrió un cajón, había una caja de pastillas junto con una nota que decía _"Hecha 2 y ella quedará idiotizada. –P" _el castaño miró culpable el vaso con agua, suspiró y echó dos pastillas en el agua.

Regresó con 2 vasos y tomó asiento al lado de Brittany que agradeció con una sonrisa, tomaron el agua al mismo tiempo… La rubia dejó el vaso en la mesona de la sala, y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Artie: ¿Te pasa algo?

Brittany: Es que… me mareé mucho…

Artie: Toma un poco más de agua, tal vez se te quite

Brittany: -tomó el vaso y tomó toda el agua que le sobraba, el color se le bajó y sus ojos se desorbitaron- Dios, me siento terrible… todo lo veo borroso…

Artie: Acuéstate, iré por una Aspirina

Brittany se acostó en el sillón mientras que Artie se dirigía a la cocina, tomó el teléfono celular y marcó un número rápidamente.

Artie: Ya está… tiene la mente nublada…

'_¿Seguro que ya no reconoce nada?'_

Artie: Sí… seguro…

'_Bueno… vamos para allá en unos 40 minutos'_

Artie: ¿Están locos? ¿Por qué tanto?

'_Aprovecha campeón… ¿No decías que te gustaba mucho?' _

Artie: Pero yo…

'_¿Qué clase de aliado eres? No seas cobarde, si vas a hacerlo, hazlo y ya… Nos vemos' _

La llamada se cortó, y él volvió a la sala, se puso de rodillas frente a Brittany que seguía con los ojos abiertos, tratando de reconocer lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Artie: Uhm… no hay aspirinas, lo lamento

Brittany: Está bien… ya se me pasará…

Cerró los ojos, y fue cuando sintió un peso encima de ella, sintió besos cortos en su cuello, y respiraciones agitadas, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules de Artie. Que la miraban diferente, con cierta lujuria y malicia…

Brittany: ¿Artie? ¿Qué te pasa?

No respondió, siguió besando su cuello, sintió las manos rasposas acariciando sus muslos, y subiendo el vestido, intentaba empujarlo, pero sus sentidos no funcionaban completamente. Las manos del chico habían alcanzado el cierre de su vestido y lo bajaban lentamente, le quitó los tirantes y bajó más hasta dejarla en ropa interior en el sofá.

Brittany: Artie… no… te lo ruego… no lo hagas –la rubia suplicaba con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban-

El castaño se puso encima de ella nuevamente y comenzó a masajear sus pechos por encima del sostén, Brittany movía su cabeza de un lado a otro… tal vez si se concentraba lo suficiente, lograría pedir ayuda…

'_Ayúdame… por favor…' _

Santana se levantó alarmada de su cama, y volteó hacia ambos lados buscando la voz… abrió la ventana esperando una vez más…

'_Ayúdame…' _

Santana: ¿¡BRITTANY? –la latina alarmada miraba en todas direcciones- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estás?

'_Ayúdame… yo… no sé, me está tocando… él… Artie…' _

Apurada tomó una chamarra y las llaves de su auto, bajó las escaleras de su casa y condujo hasta la casa de Finn, necesitaba información. Tocó enojada la puerta, y el chico abrió con una rebanada de pizza en la mano.

Santana: ¿¡DÓNDE? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ BRITTANY?

Finn: Pues con Artie ¿No? –el chico se rió sarcásticamente-

Santana: ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ ARTIE, HUDSON?

Finn: Pues en su casa… duh…

Santana: ¡QUE ME DIGAS EN DÓNDE VIVE, BOLA DE MANTECA!

Finn: ¿Y que gano yo?

Santana: ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS ESTUPIDECES! ¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS VIVE ARTIE?

Finn: En una casa con ventanas y puertas, así como tú y yo…

Un palo de metal oxidado y roto, con filo en la punta quedó a unos centímetros de la cabeza del chico, que se quedó helado…

Santana: Te dije… ¿DÓNDE VIVE ARTIE?

Finn: -trató de subir la mano para tomar el palo pero tenía las manos paralizadas- No te voy a decir, López.

Santana: -el palo se movió unos cuantos centímetros más- Entonces ¿No me vas a decir…?

Finn: Así es… no voy a abrir mi boca…

Santana: Con que esas tenemos… me parece perfecto, fue un placer haberte conocido Finntonto –el palo iba a estrellar su cabeza cuando el muchacho se tiró al piso-

Finn: Avenida 203, casa 5… ¡Ahí vive!

El objeto de metal cayó al piso y Santana volvió a su carro, arrancando y conduciendo a toda velocidad, cuando llegó a las avenida 203, comenzó a disminuir, buscando el número correcto. Se detuvo frente a la casa, y forzó la cerradura para poder entrar.

Una vez dentro de la casa, escuchó quejidos en la sala, y la risa de un chico, se dirigió corriendo, y encontró a Brittany llorando, con las manos sobre su pecho, tratando de cubrirse, su ropa tirada en el piso, y Artie abrochándose el cinturón del pantalón.

Santana: ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE?

Artie: Creo que llegaste un poco tarde…

Santana: ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESO A BRITTANY? ¡ERES UN ASCO!

Artie: Cállate Santana, no es cómo si tu fuera una santa…

Santana: -se acercó al sillón cuidadosamente y limpió una lágrima que aún se escapaba por el ojo de la rubia- No llores Britt…

Brittany: Me duele… me duele mucho…

Santana se levantó enojada y tomó a Artie por el cuello, lo aventó contra una pared con toda la fuerza que tenía, y antes de que el castaño pudiera levantarse, la morena lo tomó de nuevo azotándolo contra la pared del lado contrario, comenzó a pegarle golpes secos en el rostro, haciendo que su ceja, labio y nariz comenzaran a sangrar.

El chico ya no podía reaccionar bien, fue cuando Santana aprovechó, e hizo que su cabeza impactara con el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente. Regresó al sillón donde estaba Brittany, seguía llorando, con las manos temblorosas, y las rodillas flexionadas. Santana tomó su ropa interior, y la vistió cuidadosamente. Fue cuando afuera de la casa escuchó un auto. Tomó el vestido y los zapatos y cargó a Brittany en sus brazos.

La subió al carro y condujo, no podía llegar a su casa con ella, su papá la mataría, y no la podía dejar en casa de los Pierce, o los Berry, ya que pasaría igual. Así que decidió ir a la cabaña en el bosque que su papá tenía.

Una vez ahí, cargó a Brittany y la subió a la cabaña, no había la gran cosa, unos sillones y una televisión, la cocina con un refrigerador y un horno de microondas, la chimenea en medio de la cabaña, y 2 habitaciones, sin incluir el baño.

Santana: Sé que no es mucho, pero aquí podremos estar por lo menos esta noche…

Brittany: Oye Santana… gracias…

Santana: No tienes por qué, te prestaré una pijama, y encenderé la chimenea para que no te resfríes.

La morena le dio una pijama y prendió la chimenea rápidamente, le hizo un té y la llevó a la habitación grande, la arropó y esperó a que se terminara la taza de té. Le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo '_Buenas noches…'_

Santana se fue a su habitación una vez que Brittany estaba más calmada, la chimenea había servido para calentar el lugar, se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos… Unos minutos después escuchó la puerta abrirse, y pasos… Brittany movió su hombro.

Santana: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?

Brittany: No estoy segura, deben ser como las 11… Santy… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Santana: Claro, el que quieras…

Brittany: Déjame dormir esta noche contigo… tengo pesadillas y no me gustan –los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas-

Santana hizo un espacio en la cama y Brittany se metió inmediatamente a las sábanas. Nuevamente cerró los ojos y decidieron quedarse dormidas…

Brittany se acercó más a la morena, a tal punto que sus narices rozaron suavemente, Santana abrió los ojos asombrada y con un sonrojo, la rubia le sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Brittany: Gracias… fuiste mi heroína…

Santana: Pero soy tu enemiga… No lo olvides…

Brittany: Lo sé… Te amo Santy… -le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego acomodarse recargada en la morena-

Santana suspiró y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la rubia, protegiéndola, y sonriendo…

_También yo Britt… también yo te amo…_

* * *

><p><em>OHOHOHOHOHO :D! Se los juro, SE LOS JURO &amp; PERJURO que quería hacer a Artie bueno... pero nomás no pude xP Hahahaha, y ya tranquilas, que Finn va a recibir lo que se merece (A mí tampoco me agrada, no se preocupen) Y bueno, déjenme sus reviews, preguntas &amp; comentarios, los leeré con gusto. <em>

_Off-topic 1: JSKGHAJFDGHJASF ¡¿VIERON I KISSED A GIRL? JSGHAJGDKJSGD ¡CASI MUEROOOO! Brittana, Faberry, Pezberry, Quinntana, Fierce, Brittberry & todas las combinaciones del círculo Faberritana *-* ajdghhasjkgfdh! Ya quiero que sea marteeees! ¡EXIGO BRITTANA, MUCHO BRITTANA! O mato al calvo ¬¬! _

_Off-topic 2: Hoy (O por lo menos aquí en México) se transmite el capítulo 4 de Glee *w* (O seaaaa, en el cual Brittana se hace oficial xd) & aunque yo yya vi el capítulo... POS LO VERÉ DE NUEVO PARA GRITAR COMO IDIOTA :D & emocionarme mucho... y así hahaha..._

_ Off-topic 3: Mi computadora está MAL, a cada rato se le va el internet (¡EL MÓDEM & TODO LO DEMÁS ESTÁ PERFECTO!) & ni a mis redes sociales me puedo meter ;A; Lo cual es bastante traumante... Twitter & Tumblr me necesitaaaan! OKNO. Hahahaha..._

_Déjen sus reviews & recomendaciones ;D Los leeré & contestaré con gusto oh sí... _

_**Pasa a leer 'La chica del café' un Fanfic Heya.** _

**Echizen se despide ;3 **


	11. Chapter 11

_Ya ok, abucheo de nuevo D: Lo siento, mi computadora sigue sin arreglarse y debo pasar las cosas para la otra y arre es un rollo (?) Pero ahorita ando de vacaciones, lo que significa... que voy a actualizar más seguido... o al meno eso espero -.- Bueno, ahora sí, capítulo 11 :D Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p>Sr. Pierce: ¡Le dije que a las 10! ¡SON LAS 12:46 Y ESE CHICO NO APARECE!<p>

Sr. Berry: Tranquilo, la vamos a encontrar, de seguro se les hizo un poco tarde

Sr. Pierce: ¡Si sólo iban a cenar! ¿O no? –la mirada de Johannes se clavó en Rachel-

Rachel: Pues sí, eso dijeron…

Sr. Pierce: Además, ella no contesta su celular ¿¡Y SI ESE CRETINO LE HIZO ALGO?

Rachel: No lo creo… Artie es caballeroso… tal vez entraron a la función de medianoche en el cine

Sr. Pierce: No… tenemos que ir a buscarla

Sr. Berry: Johannes, tranquilo… verás que ella está bien

Sr. Pierce: ¿Y si no? Vamos a ir a buscarla, ahora mismo…

Rachel: ¿A dónde?

Sr. Pierce: Primero que nada, a la casa de ese tal Artie…

Artie había despertado, y Finn había llegado a la casa, sabía que le iba a ir mal, Brittany se había escapado.

Finn: El jefe te va a matar ¿Qué hiciste con Brittany?

Artie: Nada…

Finn: Entonces ¿En dónde está?

Artie: No tengo idea, Santana se la llevó

Finn: -bajó la mirada culpable- ¿Santana te hizo eso?

Artie: Sí… ¿Por qué?

Finn: Entonces también es mi culpa, yo le dije a López dónde vivías…

Artie: ¿¡QUÉ? ¿¡POR QUÉ?

Finn: Entiéndeme bro… me estaba amenazando con un palo en la cabeza…

Artie: Sí claro, pues ahora por tu culpa, el jefe nos va a matar a los 2… Pensé que venía contigo ¿Dónde está?

Finn: Se quedó en la oficina, y me encargó venir por ti… nos quiere hablar…

Artie: Sí, en definitiva estamos muertos

Finn: Ya ni lo menciones… vamos, antes de que lo dejemos esperando, mi auto está afuera

Ambos salieron de la casa rumbo a una oficina alejada.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los López, Quinn y su padre habían llegado cuando Manuel les había avisado que Santana no estaba en su cuarto.

Quinn: No me sorprende, luego de cómo la trataste…

Sr. Fabray: ¡QUINN!

Quinn: Debiste haberlo visto, fue un maldito con Santana…

Sr. López: Quinn tiene razón… fue por mi culpa, debemos encontrarla… es lo único que tengo

Sr. Fabray: ¿No te dijo a dónde iba?

Quinn: No tengo idea papá…

Sr. López: Eres su mejor amiga, debes saber a donde va cuando está triste

Quinn: Pues… a veces está en la azotea del Bradley's

Sr. Fabray: ¿Cómo carajos la dejan subir a la azotea de un restaurante?

Quinn: Hasta crees que la dejan subir, va sin permiso, se escabulle y de noche siempre va cuando se siente triste…

Sr. López: ¿Segura que puede estar ahí?

Quinn: Es ahí, o en la casa del bosque… Sino es ninguno de esos dos lugares, no tengo idea de a dónde pudo haber ido

Sr. Fabray: Bien, primero vamos al Bradley's y si no la encontramos, vamos a la cabaña del bosque, pero ya tranquilízate Manuel… verás que la encontraremos…

Rachel, su papá y el padre de Brittany habían llegado a la casa de Artie y no había rastro de ella.

Rachel: Pues aquí no está, y entrar en propiedad privada es un delito, van a llamar a la policía, nos van a encerrar y nos vamos a pudrir en la cárcel

Sr. Pierce: Dios, deja de ser tan dramática…

Sr. Berry: Brittany estuvo aquí…

Sr. Pierce: ¿¡QUÉ? ¿DÓNDE?

Sr. Berry: ¿Esta pulsera es de ella no Rach? Creo que tu tienes una igual…

Rachel: Sí… es nuestra pulsera de amistad… nunca se la quita

Sr. Pierce: Entonces definitivamente estuvo aquí… ¿Y ahora qué?

Sr. Berry: Podríamos rastrearla…

Sr. Pierce: ¿Sigues con eso? No puedes rastrear, congelas cosas, no rastreas

Sr. Berry: Una vez lo logré…

Sr. Pierce: Pero fue suerte de principiante…

Sr. Berry: Si me concentro la voy a encontrar, confía en mí… sólo necesito silencio

Rachel: ¿Rastrear? ¿De qué hablan?

Sr. Berry: Ya verás…

Dejó la pulsera en el suelo y se hizo unos cuantos pasos para atrás, cerró los ojos y un silencio inundó toda la casa, segundos después la joya empezó a flotar en el aire y luego cayó rápidamente al suelo.

Sr. Berry: Sé dónde está… pero no te va a gustar para nada Johannes

Sr. Pierce: ¿Está bien?

Sr. Berry: Sí, pero es que ella está… -el señor Pierce lo interrumpió-

Sr. Pierce: Está bien, es todo lo que me importa, vámonos de aquí… tú manejas –salió rápidamente

por la puerta de la casa-

Rachel: ¿Qué pasa con Britt?

Sr. Berry: Está en una cabaña en el bosque… pero… está con Santana

Rachel: ¿Qué? Creo que le dejé muy claro a esa chica que no se acercara más a Brittany

Sr. Berry: A Johannes no le va a gustar nada cuando lleguemos…

Rachel: Ugh ¿Era tan necesario que todos nos metiéramos en este embrollo? Maldita sea…

Sr. Pierce: -desde el auto tocó la bocina- ¿¡QUÉ ESPERAN?

Rachel y su padre se subieron al auto, y trataron de ir lo más lento posible…

Mientras tanto, los Fabray y el señor López ya iban en rumbo a la cabaña, no la habían encontrado en la azotea del restaurante y era la segunda opción o nada.

Sr. Fabray: Calma Manuel… ya verás que va a estar aquí…

Sr. López: Ojalá…

Quinn: ¿Y si no está?

Sr. Fabray: Hija, no estás ayudando con tu negatividad

Quinn: No es negatividad, es realismo… No siempre hay un final feliz

Sr. Fabray: ¡QUINN!

Quinn: ¿¡LO VES PAPÁ? SI NO NOS HUBIERAN METIDO EN ESTE ROLLO, NOSOTRAS SEGUIRÍAMOS CON NUESTRA VIDA NORMAL

Sr. Fabray: Ya Quinn, cálmate…

Quinn: -suspiró y se recargó en el asiento del carro- Lo siento…

La rubia volteó por la ventana, se habían empezado a adentrar al bosque, fue cuando del otro lado vio un carro _'__¿Gente__en__el__bosque__tan__tarde?__Bueno__… __nosotros__estamos__aquí__pero__…' _no le dio importancia, y fijó la mirada en el frente.

Rachel vio otro carro junto a ellos, le pareció extraño, pero pensó que tal vez había un campamento o algo…

Los autos se estacionaron a cada lado de la cabaña, y ambas familias bajaron al mismo tiempo, subieron las escaleras de cada lado de la cabaña y fue cuando se encontraron frente a frente. Quinn y Rachel se miraron preocupadas, esto no iba a acabar bien.

Sr. Pierce: ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?

Sr. López: Resulta que esta es mi cabaña de bosque, te pregunto lo mismo…

Sr. Pierce: ¿Su cabaña? ¿Qué hace mi Britt en su cabaña? –esto último se lo dirigió al señor Berry-

Sr. López: ¿Brittany? ¿Qué iba a hacer tu hija en MI cabaña?

Quinn: De seguro San no está aquí… vámonos…

Sr. Pierce: ¿SANTANA ESTÁ ALLí DENTRO?

Sr. Berry: Tal vez me equivoqué, tu mismo lo dijiste, el rastreo no es mi fuerte…

Sr. Fabray: ¿Equivocarte en qué? ¿A quién rastreaste Berry?

Sr. Berry: No es de tu incumbencia Brad

Rachel: Papá ya vámonos, aquí no está Britt

Sr. López: ¿Brittany está adentro de mi cabaña?

Sr. Berry: Que no, me equivoqué

Quinn: Ya vámonos, de seguro Santana ya llegó a la casa

Sr. Pierce: ¿Era eso lo que no me querías decir? ¿Que Santana estaba con Brittany en la cabaña?

Sr. Berry: Bueno yo…

Sr. López: ¿Entonces Santana sí está en la cabaña?

Las voces ya eran muy fuertes y todas estaban mezcladas, Santana abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó la voz furiosa de su papá y luego reconoció la voz de Rachel, de seguro se habían encontrado… y eso no iba a terminar bien.

Santana: -sacudió el hombro de Brittany- ¿Britt? Despierta

Brittany: ¿Qué pasa?

Santana: Debemos salir de aquí… y rápido

Brittany: -bostezó y se cubrió con la sábana- 5 minutos más…

Santana: No tenemos ni 3 minutos, en cualquier momento mi padre y tu padre entrarán por esa puerta, dispuestos a matarnos

Brittany: -se levantó de golpe- ¿Mi papá? ¿Tú papá?

Santana: Sí, están discutiendo allá afuera… vámonos de aquí, antes de que las cosas terminen mal, no quiero que mi padre te diga algo…

Brittany: ¿Pero cómo vamos a salir?

Santana: Podemos bajar por el árbol de la ventana de la cocina, no se darían cuenta, mi auto está cerca… sólo debemos hacerlo rápido

Brittany: ¿Hacerlo rápido eh? –la voz de la rubia tomó un tono seductor-

Santana: No en ese sentido Brittany –la morena se sonrojó-

Brittany: Es una broma, entonces vámonos…

Las 2 chicas salieron corriendo a la cocina y abrieron la ventana sin hacer ruido, todo iba bien, la discusión seguía y no se escuchaba que fueran a abrir la puerta, la primera en bajar fue Santana, que en cuestión de segundos llegó al suelo.

Brittany puso el primer pie en la rama del árbol y un crujido se escuchó, la rubia instintivamente gritó. Santana miró a ambos lados y rogó porque no hubieran escuchado el quejido, Brittany siguió bajando más rápido que antes y cuando por fin llegó al suelo tomó la mano de Santana y se dirigieron corriendo al auto.

El señor Pierce escuchó el grito de Brittany y abrió la puerta rápidamente, entrando a la cabaña sin importarle nada.

Sr. López: Claro, pasa… es tu casa…

Sr. Pierce: ¿BRITTANY? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Sr. López: ¿Santy? ¿Estás aquí?

Mientras que los 4 señores buscaban por la casa, Quinn se acercó a Rachel cautelosamente y la tomó de la muñeca guiándola a la cocina, donde no había nadie.

Quinn: ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No ves que esto es muy peligroso? No quiero que salgas lastimada

Rachel: ¿Estás… preocupada por mí?

Quinn: Por todos, si esto se sale de control, matan a Santana y de paso a mí…

Rachel: Te juro que vamos a estar bien, sólo debemos encontrar a Brittany y a Santana

Quinn: Oh mierda… -la rubia miraba a la ventana abierta y la rama torcida del árbol- Santana y

Brittany ya no están aquí…

Rachel: ¿Y a dónde fueron?

Quinn: No tengo idea… pero bajaron por el árbol, cuando éramos niñas, San y yo bajábamos todo el tiempo por ahí…

Rachel iba a decir algo, pero el motor de un carro y las luces la interrumpieron, el señor López salió de la cabaña y gritó '_ESE__ES__EL__AUTO__DE__SANTANA__' _Quinn y Rachel salieron de la cocina sin que las vieran y buscaron a sus padres.

Santana escuchó el grito de su padre y se alarmó, pisó el acelerador a fondo y miró el registro, no le quedaba gasolina '_Demonios__'_ pensó la latina, tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

El señor López y el señor Fabray bajaron rápidamente de la cabaña seguidos por el señor Pierce y el señor Berry, cada quien subieron a sus autos esperando que el rastro de Santana no se perdiera. Rachel estaba a punto de ir a su auto cuando Quinn tiró de su muñeca de nuevo.

Rachel: A este paso me vas a dejar sin muñeca

Quinn: -sonrió- Te quiero dejar sin labios…

Las bocinas de ambos coches sonaron y sus padres gritaron _'__Quinn__' '__Rachel__' _respectivamente, la rubia se aseguró que ninguno de los carros vieran en donde estaban y tomó a Rachel de la cintura, acercándola más a ella.

Y la besó, Rachel se dejó llevar por el momento, sus labios se encontraron, se sintieron y reconocieron, la lengua de Quinn comenzó a lamer el labio inferior de la castaña que le dejó paso para que sus lenguas bailaran en un compás divino, Rachel puso sus manos tras del cuello de Quinn atrayéndola aún más.

Se separaron poco a poco y Quinn dejó una leve mordida en el labio de Rachel, haciendo que se inflamara… la rubia le sonrió y salió corriendo a su carro, la castaña hizo lo mismo y subió rápidamente a su auto.

Sr. Berry: ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Vamos a perder el rastro de Santana

Rachel: Lo lamento…

Sr. Berry: ¿Qué pasó con tu labio?

Rachel: Me encontré con Quinn en el camino… y… comenzamos a pelear, le di un golpe y ella me lo devolvió, tranquilo, estoy bien…

Ambos autos salieron en carrera buscando el auto color rojo de Santana en la oscuridad de la noche…

Artie y Finn habían llegado a la oficina, estaba todo callado, Finn fue el primero en romper el silencio

Finn: Llegamos señor…

No hubo respuesta alguna, sólo una mano chasqueando y luego haciendo el símbolo de OK.

Artie: Tenemos… tenemos malas noticias… -el chico se ajustó el cuello de la camisa- Brittany escapó… y se fue con Santana

Finn: No sabemos dónde están…

Un silencio de nuevo, y luego el escritorio salió volando por la habitación, Artie y Finn quedaron contra la pared con una mano en su cuello, cortándoles la respiración, varios insultos resonaban por las paredes '_INEPTOS,__SON__UNOS__INEPTOS!__NO__LO__PUEDO__CREER,__QUIERO__MATARLOS__AHORA__MISMO__…' _segundos después, antes de que los muchachos se quedaran sin aire, los soltó.

Cayeron al piso, jadeando y pidiendo disculpas…

Finn: Juro que lo mejoraremos… lo arreglaremos

Artie: Sí señor… lo prometemos…

Un cigarrillo se encendió en la oscuridad de la habitación, y la sonrisa del chico se pudo distinguir bien… hizo su gabardina negra para atrás y se quitó el sombrero, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Rió amargamente y hechó el humo fuera.

Puck: Así que López y Fabray también están involucradas… bueno… este es un juego en el que muchos pueden entrar…

* * *

><p><em>Ok, APEEEEESTO escribiendo acción, y eso de las Faberry estuvo muy blehj D: Me quedé sin ideas, lo lamento... <em>

_Off-topic 1: En 2 días es Navidaaad... y el cumpleaños de mi hermana... y el cumpleaños de Louis Tomlinson_... _Buenooo... ¿Emocionados? ¿Qué harán para celebrarlo? :D_

_Off-topic 2: ;_; Me deprimo horriblemente porque __todos tienen su revista FHM de Naya & yo no tengo nadaaaa ;_; Bueno, mañana le rogaré a mi hermana que me lleve a buscarla y la compraré... ESA REVISTA DEBE SER MÍAAAAA *-* ❤_

_Off-topic 3: sjhasfhdhf ¿VIERON A MI AMOR NAYA PARA PROACTIV Y EN SANTA BABYYYY? ¡DIOS MIO! AYER ME QUEDÉ SIN OVARIOOOOS JDAHKSJFHDS DEBERÍAN DECIRLE A NAYA QUE SER TAN ENDEMONIADAMENTE SEXY NO ES LEGAL *-* AJHDJASDHAJHFA ❤!_

_Off-topic 4 (Prometo que es el último xD): Cambié mi user name en Twitter, ahora es Rainbow_Charlie :3_

**_Pasa a leer 'La chica del café' un Fanfic Heya._**

******Charlie se despide ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

_OMG! jshfjkahsk No, no estoy muertaaaa! Sé que me tardé AÑOS en actualizar, las amo por haberme esperado ;A; Y bueno... HSADJKHSAKJDHA OMG BESO BRITTANA ASHDJSAKHDJKHSDJA DSKJDSHADC AÚN NO LO SUPERO xDD! Sólo porque ando feliz les dejé una recompensa :BB Entonces bueno, aquí el capitulo 12_

* * *

><p>Brittany: Calma Santana, no va a pasar nada<p>

Santana: Nos tardamos demasiado, mierda mierda mierda… esta cosa no va a aguantar

Brittany: Mira –la rubia señaló una gasolinera- Podríamos ir ahí

Santana: Nos vamos a tardar mucho si le ponemos gasolina… espera, tengo una idea…

Condujo hasta la gasolinera donde había unos cuantos hombres bebiendo cerveza, Santana se bajó del auto seguida por Brittany.

Santana: ¿Disculpe? ¿No tendría un auto que nos cambie? –uno de los hombres se levantó, su placa decía Ben- ¿Ben?

Ben: Sí… ¿Qué carro?

Santana: -señaló el auto rojo- Ese de allá

Ben: ¿¡POR QUÉ QUIERES CAMBIAR ESO?

Santana: Eso no importa, se lo puede quedar, deme una camioneta vieja, lo que sea que tenga el tanque lleno

Ben: Uhm… no tardo voy por la camioneta

Brittany estaba unos pasos atrás, siendo inspeccionada por los hombres restantes, el vestido dejaba ver sus largas piernas y había dejado el suéter en el auto, los hombres comenzaron a mirarla morbosamente y Brittany comenzó a asustarse.

Brittany: ¿Santy?

Santana: ¿Qué pasa Britt?

No hizo falta que Brittany dijera nada, Santana vio la forma en que los hombres la miraban, se acercó ella y tomó su mano.

Santana: No te va a pasar nada mientras estés conmigo…

Segundos después una camioneta oxidada se estacionó frente a ellas, Santana sonrió y se subió seguida por Brittany.

Ben: ¿Entonces nos podemos quedar el auto?

Santana: Sí, no me interesa…

Antes de que el hombre pudiera hablar de nuevo Santana arrancó.

La morena no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde podrían ir, no iban a salir del país, digo, tampoco era tan grave, la cabeza le daba vueltas, vio un viejo motel a lo lejos, serviría para descansar un poco.

Entró al estacionamiento, y rápidamente se registró con un nombre falso, subieron a la habitación y en seguida Santana se tiró en la cama.

Santana: Después de esto mi papá me matará

Brittany: Entonces te irás al cielo conmigo, porque mi papá también me matará –la rubia se acostó a su lado-

Santana: Tú te vas a ir al cielo Britt, yo me voy a ir al infierno… -acarició el cabello de la rubia-

Brittany: Entonces si tú no vas al cielo yo tampoco iré…

Santana: En verdad me gustas...

Brittany: Y tú a mí…

Santana se acercó suavemente a Brittany y la besó, fue un beso pequeño, apenas y un roce, pero la rubia tomó el cuello de la morena que instintivamente metió su lengua.

'_Después de todo creo que hoy no voy a dormir'_ pensó Santana

'_No… no vas a dormir'_ la voz de la rubia resonó en su cabeza y sonrió.

Puck había salido de su despacho y estaba en camino buscando a Santana, de copiloto iba Finn y atrás Artie. No estaban seguros de cómo Puck encontraría a las 2 chicas, pero sabían que si se las cruzaban algo muy malo iba a ocurrir.

Por otro lado, los Berry y Johannes, y los Fabray y Manuel seguían el rastro del auto de Santana, que se había esfumado en la nada, pararon en una gasolinera cuando vieron el auto rojo, bajaron inmediatamente…

Las manos de Santana recorrían el cuerpo de Brittany, poco a poco subió el vestido dejando al descubierto esos abdominales que la volvían loca, los miró y sonrió antes de descubrir los pechos de la rubia y luego deshacerse de la prenda arrojándola al piso.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y ambas sonrieron, esta vez iba a ser diferente, querían que fuera diferente, suavemente Santana se acercó para besar los labios de Brittany, para luego bajar a la barbilla, al cuello donde se entretuvo un rato besando y dejando marcas, pasó una de sus manos por detrás del sujetador de la rubia y dejando caer el sostén por algún lugar de la habitación.

Colocó sus manos en ellos, masajeándolos un poco, y luego lamió y succionó uno a uno observando como los pezones se endurecían, y Brittany se mordía el labio tratando de reprimir un gemido.

Santana subió de nuevo quedando a la altura de la cara de la rubia, se besaron tiernamente mientras Brittany quitaba la playera de Santana al igual que el sostén tirándolos lejos, pasó las manos por el abdomen de la morena, subiendo y acariciando los pechos perfectos, los besó, besó los costados, y el perfecto valle que se formaba entre ellos.

Se besaron nuevamente, juntando las frentes, Santana acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de la rubia y le susurró al oído '_Eres hermosa_' sonrió antes de volver a besar su boca, su barbilla, el cuello, los senos y bajando por el abdomen. Dejó pequeños besos en las pecas que tenía en el estómago, lamió un poco y se detuvo justo antes de la cintura.

Miró hacia arriba buscando la aprobación de la rubia que asintió con la cabeza antes de recostarse de nuevo. Pasó sus dedos por el elástico de la ropa interior y poco a poco la deslizó por las largas piernas. Acarició un poco las rodillas, y los muslos, antes de llegar a la intimidad se detuvo.

Pasó lentamente un dedo por encima haciendo que Brittany soltara un gemido a lo cual Santana sonrió, pasó otro dedo por encima, apreciando la humedad, bajó un poco la cabeza, pasando las piernas de Brittany por sobre sus hombros. La rubia sorprendida se levantó un poco mirando lo que pasaría.

Brittany: Espera… ¿Qué… Qué haces?

Santana: No te preocupes, relájate…

Poco a poco la morena inspeccionó la zona, sonriendo por lo bajo. Brittany se encontraba respirando pesadamente, cuando sintió la lengua de Santana en su intimidad, se aferró a la sábana disfrutando la sensación, se sentía bien, cerró los ojos tratando de que el placer invadiera cada parte de su cuerpo.

La lengua de la morena se movía de arriba hacia abajo sin llevar un ritmo en particular, tratando de buscar el punto g que sabía que volvería loca a la rubia, que se retorcía en la cama. Se separó un poco, asimilando el sabor, era dulce, pero a la vez no, lo único que sabía es que quería un poco más.

Se acercó nuevamente, pasando su lengua por toda la zona húmeda y saboreando poco a poco, unos gemidos se escuchaban débiles, cuando Santana encontró el punto, empezó a estimularlo lentamente, en círculos y suavemente, apreciando cómo Brittany se retorcía, respiraba con dificultad y se mordía el labio para suprimir gemidos que sabía que no podría contener por más tiempo.

Santana miró a Brittany que asentía mordiéndose el labio, se alejó un poco y metió uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la rubia, poco a poco lo empezó a meter y a sacar lentamente.

'_Otro, por favor'_ rogaba Brittany, la latina sonrió al escuchar las súplicas y metió otro dedo, imponiendo un ritmo, mientras que la rubia movía sus caderas gimiendo y retorciéndose en la cama.

Santana sintió que se tensaba cada vez más así que comenzó a meter y sacar los dedos aún más rápido, mientras que Brittany gemía abiertamente y se retorcía, las respiraciones arrítmicas resonaban por la habitación, la rubia se aferró a las sábanas y gritando llegó a su clímax.

Santana sacó sus dedos y se recostó al lado de Brittany acariciando su cabello, y dejando pequeños besos en su nariz, la rubia la miró a los ojos y se acercó más, chocando sus pechos desnudos.

Brittany bajó la mano hacia el pantalón de la morena que sonrió ante la acción.

Santana: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Brittany: Creo que es tu turno…

Dicho esto, la rubia quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior, se detuvo un momento para apreciar las piernas, el abdomen y la intimidad de la morena que sonreía coquetamente acomodándose mejor en la cama.

Brittany pasó sus manos por los muslos de Santana, dejó besos por todo el camino, desde las rodillas hasta llegar a la entrepierna, pasó su lengua lentamente por la intimidad, y la latina dejó escapar un suspiro de excitación, al que Brittany sonrió complacida.

Pasó su lengua unas veces más, invadiendo toda la zona ya húmeda, Santana gemía poco a poco, se mordía la lengua para no gritar, pero parecía que la rubia hacía maravillas, sentía la lengua pasando por toda la intimidad, desde arriba hacia abajo, de un lado a otro y la respiración de Brittany cerca de su zona la volvían loca.

Empezaba a necesitar un poco más de atención y Brittany lo sabía, miró la zona una vez que dejó de lamer, y miró un poco asustada a Santana, la cual únicamente le sonrió, la rubia metió cuidadosamente 2 dedos dentro de la latina que soltó un grito de placer al contacto.

Al principio se movía tímidamente dentro de la morena, tratando de no lastimarla, hasta que Santana le suplicó por un poco más, empezó a aumentar el ritmo a la vez que la latina se movía al compás, sentía que eso no era suficiente, con el pulgar comenzó a estimular el clítoris haciendo que Santana gritara una vez más.

Sonriendo la rubia movía sus dedos dentro y fuera, mientras que su pulgar estimulaba el clítoris. Sentía cómo las paredes se apretaban cada vez más, fue cuando comenzó a mover mucho más rápido sus dedos, buscando por el momento adecuado.

Subió hasta quedar de frente con la latina, besándola, mientras sentía como los gemidos se ahogaban en su boca.

Santana se separó un poco dejando salir el orgasmo que ya no podía detener más dentro de ella, Brittany sonrió al sentir el líquido sobre sus dedos y volvió a recostarse en la cama, mirando de frente a la morena, que sonreía mientras que su ritmo cardiaco trataba de recuperarse.

Brittany: Eso fue asombroso…

Santana: Fue asombroso porque estaba contigo Britt –pasó lentamente la mano por la mejilla de la rubia-

Brittany: ¿San? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –la latina asintió- ¿Qué se supone que somos?

Santana: -rió un poco- No lo sé… Aún no hemos hecho nada oficial…

Brittany: ¿Y por qué no?

Santana: Porque hasta hace unos minutos estabas gritando mi nombre, no creí que fuera el momento indicado…

La rubia sonrió, mientras que la latina se acercaba y le besaba la mejilla, luego la nariz, la barbilla y los labios, se separaron mirándose a los ojos…

Santana: Brittany… ¿Quieres ser mi…

Antes de que Santana pudiera terminar la puerta se abrió de golpe, se cubrieron con las sábanas un poco asustadas por quien podría ser.

Puck entró a la habitación con una mueca burlona, y se les quedó mirando a las 2 chicas que se cubrían con la sábana, miró al suelo y vio las prendas tiradas por doquier, sonrió diabólicamente antes de carraspear para hablar.

Puck: Pero vaya vaya… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?

Santana: ¿Qué haces aquí Puckerman?

Puck: Te contaré una historia… una historia muy interesante. Yo conozco a un chico, que desafortunadamente se quedó sin padres después de un "trágico accidente", al menos eso pensó el pequeño 10 años de su vida, después se enteró de que no murieron cómo le habían explicado… sino que los habían matado… ¿Y quién? Ni mas ni menos que Pierce y Berry… ¿Y por qué? Al parecer los padres de este chico trabajaban con Manuel López y Brad Pierce, a los cuáles no les importó que los mataran y dejar al niño solo…

Santana: ¿De qué hablas Puck?

Puck: Que por la estúpida culpa de tus padres, y los de la rubia estúpida ¡YO ME QUEDÉ SOLO! ¡SOLO EN ESTE MUNDO! ¡Y AHORA POR ESO ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!

Antes de que Santana pudiese hacer algo, Puck las tomó a ambas del brazo, tirándolas al piso.

Puck: Vístanse, y más les vale que no se les ocurra hacer ninguna tontería, les iría mucho peor.

Las 2 se miraron y obedecieron al joven de mohicano, se levantaron mientras que Puck las guiaba hacia la entrada del motel, abrió la parte de atrás de una camioneta negra obligándolas a subir.

Las ató de las manos y pies, y les tapó los ojos y la boca, Santana pudo reconocer la voz de Finn en el asiento del copiloto mientras Puck se subía para manejar el vehículo. Sintió un retumbe y supuso que la camioneta ya había arrancado.

Brittany tomó fuertemente la mano de Santana, mientras sollozaba en silencio, la morena atinó a acariciar la palma con su pulgar.

'_Vamos a estar bien ¿Verdad Santana?'_ la voz de la rubia resonó en la cabeza de la morena.

'_Claro que sí Britt… yo no dejaré que te pase nada… lo prometo'_

Tras buscar mucho, las familias habían llegado al motel, y a pesar de sus diferencias acordaron ponerse de acuerdo para buscar a sus hijas. Revisaron el registro buscando algún nombre que pareciera conocido. Pero fue en vano.

Quinn: Ay papá, ¿En serio piensas que Santana sería tan tonta para registrarse con su propio nombre cuando la están persiguiendo?

Sr. López: Su capacidad para pensar siempre me sorprende…

Rachel: Pero de seguro debió ser una de las últimas registradas, no fue hace más de 2 horas que perdimos rastro…

Quinn: Rach tiene razón, de seguro es la penúltima… tenemos que ir a checar la habitación 203…

Todos asintieron mientras subían las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. Quinn y Rachel iban hasta atrás, mirando al piso sin decir una palabra, la rubia notó como la castaña jalaba un hilo a su pantalón nerviosamente, se le hizo totalmente adorable.

Tomó su mano, y entrelazó sus dedos. Miró a la castaña que se encontraba sorprendida por la acción, pero no se opuso, sino que apretó fuerte el agarre de la mano mientras sonreía.

Quinn: Ya verás que van a estar bien, Santana es una chica fuerte…

Rachel: Lo sé, pero estoy preocupada por Britt… sé que Santana es tu amiga, pero no quiero que lastime a Brittany otra vez

Quinn: Ya sé Rach, pero creéme, los sentimientos que Santana tiene hacia Brittany son verdaderos, ella misma me lo ha dicho, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Rachel: Sí, ya sé… es sólo que…

Quinn se detuvo a mitad de pasillo, obligando a que la castaña se quedara con ella, estaban la una frente a la otra, pero Rachel seguía evitando el contacto visual, miraba al piso y se mordía el labio nerviosamente.

Quinn tomó la barbilla de la chica más pequeña obligándola a que la mirara. Sus ojos se encontraron, y parecía que Rachel se perdía en la mirada de la rubia.

Quinn: ¿Confías en mí?

Rachel: Yo… -nerviosamente asintió con la cabeza-

Quinn: Entonces no debes preocuparte van a estar bien, ya verás…

Rachel sonrió ante la suave y melodiosa voz de la rubia. Se acercó un poco y plantó un beso en sus labios. Se separó con un rubor en sus mejillas y sonriendo un poco apenada.

Sr. Berry: Niñas ¿Qué esperan? Nos estamos atrasando…

Rachel: -se separó abruptamente de Quinn- Ah sí… ya vamos papá, lo siento…

Caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación 203… para sorpresa de todos la puerta estaba abierta. Entraron a la habitación cautelosamente, el señor López buscaba en el baño, mientras que el señor Pierce buscaba en la cama y la mesa de noche.

Johannes se levantó cuando sintió el aroma de Brittany en las sábanas… era obvio que ya no estaban ahí… Miró la cerradura una vez más, estaba rota, como si la hubieran forzado…

Sr. Pierce: Estuvieron aquí…

Sr. López: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sr. Pierce: Lo sé… es simplemente así… pero no se fueron, lamento decir esto, pero alguien se las llevó…

El ambiente se tensó, todos se miraron entre sí. ¿Se las habían llevado? ¿Quién? ¿A dónde? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?

Rachel miró preocupada a Quinn, que simplemente bajó la mirada, y volvió a tomar a la castaña de la mano. Las iban a encontrar, estuviesen donde estuviesen…

* * *

><p><em>Lo séeee, el final estuvo bien chafa xd Es que me quedé sin inspiración desde que apareció Puck(? Hahaha, bueno, espero que les haya gustado c: Cualquier duda ya saben que la voy a responder &amp;&amp; quejas, sugerencias, insultos... pues también se aceptan :BB!<em>

_Off-topic 1: BESOBRITTANA BRITTANAKISS SDHJFKHASJKFDHASKJDHA *-* NO LO SUPERARÉ HAHAHAHA SON HERMOSAAAAS (': Ok, todas marquemos la fecha en el calendario 14·02·12 Brittana kiss :BB_

_Off-topic 2: No pienso que el fanfic tenga muchos capítulos más, tal vez se acabe antes de llegar al 20 :3 todo depende de qué tan inspirada esté y así :BB_

_Off-topic 3: Mi twitter es Rainbow_Charlie, mi facebook es "Charlie Oliver (Brittany)" me pueden agregar si gustan :B & mi tumblr es miss-mchale ;D! _

_**Charlie se despide **_


End file.
